A Way Back to When
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: Once best friends, time has done a number on Bella & Edward. When circumstance brings them both back to Forks, old feelings are stirred and they're left trying to find a way back to "when." Inspired by NKOTB song 'I Remember When'. AH
1. I Remember When

**This is a re-post of this story up to the most recent chapter. Updates will be continuing as I work though my normal story rotation.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for language and lemons.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation of Stephenie Meyer, I just amp up the angst and throw in some lemons. "I Remember When" is the property of NKOTB, who I'm glad to see are still rocking it after all these years! The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The chapter titles are either titles or lyric references from NKOTB or possibly from the solo careers of the band members. "I Remember When" was the inspiration song used in the contest and the title of Chapter 1.  
**

**EPOV**

I hate jet lag. There is something truly annoying about flying out of JFK at 8:30 in the morning and spending six and a half hours on a plane to land and have it only be noon. After the painfully long ride, I turned onto our drive, which was easy to miss if you weren't looking for it. As I weaved through the woods I noticed how much the drive had become overgrown, that was something I would mention to my dad when I saw him. I pulled my rental car, a shiny silver Volvo, up to the garage door and got out.

Turning my key in the front door I was hit by all the memories that the familiar smell of ginger snaps brought back, my mother was baking up a storm for someone. As I dropped my bag by the front door and made my way to the kitchen I was pleased by just how little had changed, you could always count on my parents to keep things the way they always had been.

I came around the corner just as my mom looked up from her cookie tin and let out a shriek. "Edward? Oh my goodness, sweetheart what brings you home?"

Before I could answer her arms were wrapped around me and I was gasping for air. "Good to see you too, mom. I needed to get away for a little while, recharge my batteries."

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "What foolish woman broke your heart this time?"

I laughed, but my mother wasn't far off, whenever love did me wrong I came home to the one place that held memories of the great love of my life, even though she never knew it. "It isn't my personal life this time, I'm working on this show and I'm having problems wrapping my head around it. Plus, I felt bad having to miss Christmas because of work. Things are just so much simpler here, like it's a different time completely. Nothing ever changes here and I need that if I'm ever going to figure out the problem with these songs."

My mom smiled as she released me. "Well I'm glad your back, it'll be nice to have music fill this house again. But as for you last remark; plenty has changed since the last time you came home."

I scoffed, knowing my mom she probably had a laundry list of mundane things like garbage day being switched from Thursday to Saturday, but I decided to play along. "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Bella's home." My heart froze as her words sank in. Bella, my Bella, my best friend was here. It had been so long since I'd seen her and now she was within my grasp.

"She's visiting too, that's a coincidence." I tried to play it cool, but I knew my mother wasn't fooled. "I should stop by and see her." I took my keys out of my pocket and kissed my mom on the forehead.

"Try the diner, she's there most days." I wondered why someone who loved to cook would spend her time at the diner, but I would take whatever insider information I could get.

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later." I was out the door and back in my car in a minute, all of the jet lag and exhaustion forgotten as I sped down the drive to the main road.

I drove through town and finally pulled into the diner. Getting out, I was overwhelmed again by the memories of Bella and me and all the time we spent together here. I opened the door and walked in, looking around to find her. When I noticed that she wasn't at any of the tables I turned to leave when I heard a voice by the counter. "Edward?"

For the second time in the last hour someone had spoken my name with a questioning tone, as if they weren't sure if I was real, but the hope in Bella's voice was unmistakable and made my heart pound as I turned to her.

I was shocked to see her standing behind the counter in a Forks Diner uniform, but even through the disbelief I could see her beauty. Something had to have happened to bring Bella back to Forks like this and I was suddenly glad that my writer's block had hit me when it did. "Bella, when did you get back to town?"

Bella walked around the counter and threw her arms around my neck and pulled me close. My arms claimed her waist as I took in a deep breath of strawberries and freesia and fry grease, but even through the diner smell she was still my Bella. "I got back a few months ago, what about you, what brings you all the way here from Broadway?"

I chuckled as she motioned for me to sit at the counter. I looked over the menu when Bella placed her hand over the center of it. "Let me save you some time. You'll order a bacon cheeseburger, with Swiss cheese, well done French fries and a vanilla shake." She laughed as I closed the menu and nodded, before she turned to place my order and put away the menu.

"I needed some peace and quiet; I couldn't get any work done with all the distractions."

Bella laughed as she started making my shake. "Distractions, you know I'm sure those girls wouldn't appreciate the term."

I grimaced at her comment, I didn't like that she thought I was a player, even if she was engaged. God did I regret not telling her how much I loved her. "Edward, are you alright?"

I looked up to see her standing in front of me with a frown on her face. "Fine, and for your information, I wish the distractions had to do with some parade of women, at least it would be a problem I could fix. So what brought you back to Forks?"

"Bella, order's up!" The bellow from the kitchen interrupted us as Bella picked up the food and delivered it to the only other table in the place.

"You're lucky you didn't get here a half hour ago, we still had the after school rush and those monsters are too much." Bella smiled and I remembered back to the days when we were two of those monsters, driving Lisa, the owner's wife, batty with our slow eating habits and our propensity to pay in change. "To answer your question though, I'm back in town for Charlie."

My chest grew tight as I saw the pain flash behind Bella's eyes as she tried to hide it from me, whatever was wrong had to be bad. "So does James commute from Seattle, or do you go to him?"

"James and I are no longer together." Bella turned back to the kitchen to grab my food and when she put it down and saw that there was indeed no ring on her finger I took her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry; it seems like life has kicked you around a bit. How are you doing?"

Bella let out a deep breath and leaned on the counter behind her. "I'm a townie who's sleeping in her childhood bed and waiting at the local diner, I'm a joke okay, a fricking cliché."

"You're not a joke; don't ever talk about my best friend like that."

She smiled and looked up at me through glassy eyes. "You still think of me as your best friend?"

I nodded and looked directly into her eyes as I answered her. "I know I haven't acted like it the last few years, but you're still the only one I can tell anything to." Well, almost anything.

"You too, it's so easy to be myself with you. I couldn't even talk to James the way I talk to you." A few locals came in and Bella went to seat the tables and get their drink orders. While she worked I ate my burger and by the time she came back I was taking the last sip of my shake.

"Sorry about that, the early bird rush is starting. Are you free tomorrow? I'm off so maybe we could catch up."

"Sure what time?" I was glad for the time I would get to spend with her.

"How about noon, I have to go see Charlie, so how about you meet me at my house then."

The same sadness threatened to free itself and I found myself far too curious to let it go, especially if I could comfort her. "What's wrong with Charlie that he isn't home?"

Bella looked up and then back at the floor. "He has Alzheimer's, I would have told you earlier, but I assumed your parents would have told you."

"No, I didn't know. I'm sorry Bells; I know you and your dad are close." I felt like an ass for pushing it now, and was curious as to why she thought my parents would have told me. "Okay, I'll see you at 12."

I threw down a fifty and waved her off as she tried to tell me to wait for my change. I got back in my car and drove home, only to find my parents sitting on the sectional couch watching the news.

"Edward, it's good to have you home!" My dad stood up and clasped me into a hug before sinking back into the couch.

"Can I ask you a question?" I stood at the end of the couch and both my parents turned to face me.

"Of course Edward, anything." My father answered truthfully and I shifted my weight.

"Why would Bella assume you would have told me about Charlie?" My father looked me dead on as my mother stared into her lap.

"Probably because I was the one who diagnosed him and then called her and told her to come home. And now with it being public knowledge, I guess she thought your mother would have told you."

My mom looked up at me with regretful eyes. "I didn't think it was something you should have heard from me, I know I would want to be the one to tell my friends when I was ready, I didn't want to take that away from her. She's had a hard couple of months."

"What happened?" I was desperate for information, and well aware that Bella would have a hard time retelling the story.

"Why don't we go upstairs and talk about it in my study." I nodded and followed my dad up to his office, sitting in one of the chairs on the near side of the desk while he walked around and sat in his arm chair.

"No one knew it was happening at first, it was just minor things and he was alone so often. Then his deputy began to see that he wasn't his usual self and one day he was rushed to the hospital after having a mild heart attack and that's when they discovered it. He hadn't been taking his medications, and he couldn't answer things he should know. So I called Bella and she was going to stay for a few weeks, try to get him settled, but he was too much for her to handle alone so she had to put him into the nursing home in town, and she hasn't left. She's been trying to find a better facility, but most of the ones that will take his insurance and not cost her a fortune are far away, and she didn't want to move somewhere where she didn't know anyone, so she's keeping him here for now." My heart broke for Bella, and all I wanted to do was be there for her.

"Do you know what happened with her fiancé?" I had a feeling I knew the answer, but I wanted a heads up for tomorrow so I didn't ask anymore dumb questions.

"He never came to Forks. She tried going back and forth, and one day she came back into town with a rental truck and moved into her father's house. Then Bella got the job at the diner and she's been here ever since."

"Thanks, I just didn't want to make it more uncomfortable for her tomorrow."

My dad smiled and patted my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be able to cheer her up."

I left the study and went up to my old room, lying down to stare up at my ceiling.

The next thing I heard was the sound of my old private line ringing. I rolled over and answered it out of habit, not even aware that it was still on until that moment. "Hello?"

"Oh God, I woke you up. Jeez I'm sorry." I was instantly more alert as I heard how upset Bella was.

"Bella, its fine. I was just taking a nap, what's wrong?"

She took a stilted breath and my heart lurched as I heard the emotion thick in her voice. "Forget it; I shouldn't have called this late."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you call this number? I didn't even know it worked until the phone rang."

Bella let out a short laugh and then took another deep breath. "I didn't think it would work either, but it's the only number I have for you that wouldn't wake up your parents. I wanted to hear your voice and short of throwing pebbles at your window, that was the only way that came to mind."

I laughed at the memory of Bella throwing rocks at my window when I got my private line cut off for bad behavior. "Remember that time I was mad at you and I wouldn't answer your calls so you walked the two miles to my house and were so pissed by the time you got here you threw the rock at my window and broke it."

Bella's laugh filtered through the phone and I smiled at my success at cheering her up. "I remember."

"Bella, if you want to talk about whatever upset you, I could come over."

The line was silent for a minute as I threw on an old t-shirt and some sweats along with my worn pair of sneakers so I would be comfortable if she said yes, and ready for bed if she said no.

"Are you sure it isn't too late?" I smiled to myself and grabbed my wallet and keys.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

I ran downstairs quietly and headed out to my car, quickly driving the two miles and pulled up to see her sitting on the front porch in purple shorts and a tank top, her hair was wild because of the wind and her face was wet with tears.

"Still in love with Volvo's I see." Bella laughed at the memory of my first car, a 1988 Volvo.

"Hey that car lasted a lot longer than that truck of yours."

Bella scowled in mock anger as she walked down the steps. "My girl took good care of me."

I was almost to the steps when Bella tripped and flew down the last two steps where I swiftly caught her. "Why don't we get inside, it's a little chilly out."

I helped Bella regain her balance and then we went up the steps and into her father's living room. If I thought nothing had changed at my parents' place, then the Swan residence was the house that time forgot.

"Time warp, isn't it?"

I laughed as Bella picked my exact thoughts out as she settled on the couch. "Yup. Now what had you so upset?"

Bella started crying and I pulled her to me as I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "This is nice, that even after all these years we get along like no time has passed. You don't know how much I needed you these past few months."

"Why didn't you call me?" I whispered to her as she snuggled closer to my chest.

"I dropped my phone in a puddle and lost a bunch of numbers I had, and I didn't feel right about asking your parents for it." Bella took a deep breath and started crying again. "Charlie doesn't recognize me. I sit with him every day and he talks about me, but I'm right there and he doesn't know. Am I that forgettable Edward?"

I held her closer. "No. Bella you are anything but forgettable." I felt the need to comfort her so bad that the words poured out of me and I couldn't stop myself, and at that point I wasn't sure I wanted to either. "Bella, you are caring and compassionate and loving. You take care of people, and you're a phenomenal cook, and you are so smart. You kept me in line all these years, which means you're on the short list for sainthood and you are beautiful. God Bella, you are the most gorgeous person, inside and out and I have loved you for as long as I can remember."

Bella shifted in my arms and looked up at me. "What? You love me…you mean like a friend, right?"

It cut deep to hear her ask that, but I couldn't stop my confession now because for the first time in my life I felt the weight lift off me, I didn't have to pretend anymore. "No Bella, as so much more than a friend. I'm in love with you. I loved you when we played all of those games that you and I would make up so no one else could join in, and when I called you 'stumble B,' and when you would dance around on your front lawn on those rare sunny days. I remember those damn New Kid on the Block albums you used to play and the promise that we would always be there for each other. We used to say we were 'together forever' and I'm sorry that I broke that promise."

Bella placed her hands on either side of my face and forced me to look into her eyes. "You didn't break that promise, I did. I did it a lot sooner than you, but in true 'B and E' style, it was for the same reason, even though I didn't know it at the time. I love you too Edward."

My mind reeled. Bella loved me, she felt the same way. "When did you…?"

"Two months ago. I spent that first month commuting back and forth and James wasn't supporting me and the whole time all I kept thinking was, 'I wish Edward was here.' When I finally realized it, I packed my stuff and left. James wasn't even upset, he told me to take care. I was his fiancée and all he had to say as I walked out the door was 'take care.'"

Bella sat back and pulled one of the pillows to hug to her chest. After a few minutes of silence she turned to me. "I should have figured it out when I didn't hit you for calling me 'stumble B!'"

We both laughed and then spent the next few hours talking about the old days and how much we remembered, and all the things we couldn't. I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember the electric pulse of Bella's touch as she stroked my cheek and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty." The smile on her face reached all the way to her eyes as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Good morning yourself." I sat up and could smell the breakfast that was probably sitting on the tiny mismatched table in the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready, why don't you come eat something."

Bella led me to the kitchen and we sat down to eat in silence. About halfway through the amazing pancakes that were sitting in front of me, I noticed a packet with a Manhattan zip code. "What's that?"

Bella followed my eyes and pulled out the envelope. "It is a clinical study for early onset Alzheimer's patients; I had the doctors send his medical information to see if he would qualify."

"Did he?" I know Bella was nervous about moving him, but if he could get help in New York she might go there, and I desperately wanted her near me.

"Yeah. It starts in a month; I don't know how I will get everything settled before then though."

"I'll help. Bella I know New York City like the back of my hand, and you could stay with me."

Bella looked up from her plate. "Until I found my own place?"

"If that's what you want. But it doesn't have to be temporary."

Bella's eyes sparkled, but I knew that would be a bargaining point after she moved in with me. "I have to speak to your father, the nursing home has been preparing for the move, but I need his help with a few things. Do you think we could stop by your house?"

I smiled. "Sure, you want to do it before you go to see Charlie, or after."

Her brow furrowed as she turned to the window. "I'm not going to see Charlie today."

"Bella, I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must be for you, but you have to go. Even if you just go to check on him quick and then to see how things are going along there in preparation for the move and the clinical trial."

"I should see your dad first. How about I shower quick and then I'll follow you home and talk to your dad before I go see him."

I nodded and Bella went to clear the table before I stopped her. "You go shower, I'll take care of the kitchen."

She squeezed my bicep, and as much as I wanted to say that I was doing this to be chivalrous, the truth was I needed something to keep me busy knowing that Bella was in the shower and everything we felt for each other was finally out in the open.

When she came down a short while later I was ready to go. She followed me home and soon we were pulling up in front of my parents' house. Bella and I walked up the steps hand in hand and I opened the door to find my mother standing by the door.

"Edward, I know I taught you better than to-" my mom saw Bella and her expression softened immediately. "Dear, it's so good to see you. If you're here to see Carlisle he should be down any minute."

Bella blushed and looked down for a moment before addressing my mom. "Thank you Esme. And I'm sorry that I kept Edward out all night, I had a bad evening with Charlie and I needed someone to talk to."

My mom's eyes flashed down to our joined hands and cheered even more. "Bella you don't have to explain, it's just that Edward knows to leave a note."

"You do realize that I'm an adult and I'm standing right here, right?"

Bella and my mom laughed as the stairs creaked, signaling my father's entrance. "I thought I heard Bella's voice. How are you?"

"I'm fine Carlisle, but I'd like to talk to you for a moment if you have the time."

"Of course Bella, I always have time for you. Why don't you come up to my study so I can look over your father's file if I need to." Bella nodded and squeezed my hand before following my father back up the stairs.

I ignored my mother's gaze as I went up to shower and get ready for the day. When I was dressed I looked out the window and Bella's car was already gone, so I went downstairs to sit at the piano. I began to mess around with the song that had been a source of constant stress back home.

As I played around with the part that I had already written, I began thinking of Bella and everything we had learned last night. All those years we had wasted, all the anguish and frustration of being alone in love. And then it hit me. I had spent so much time trying to make this song end happily, when it couldn't. At the point in the show this song was supposed to take place in, the male lead was so lost that he felt like he would never love again, so I have to embrace that melancholy. After all, Bella and I had resolved ourselves to our fates just to have life throw us back together and have everything fall into place. We weren't meant to be together when we were younger; we had to live through everything that we had for what we have to be special…that's why we found our way back to Forks at the exact same time.

The music poured out of me as I made my notations on the sheet music that was sprawled out in front of me. The lyrics would come later, but right now I was flowing through the end of the first Act with tremendous force.

I hadn't realized how long I had been sitting there until I heard the doorbell ring. My mom answered it before I was able to get up. Bella came in and hugged my mother before she ran to me and threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. This was the first kiss we had ever shared and it was also the best kiss I had ever experienced. When our lips finally broke apart she was smiling at me with such love in her eyes that I almost burst with happiness.

"Thank you."

I looked at her a little perplexed before chuckling and reaching up to cup her face. "With a greeting like that, I should be thanking you."

She rolled her eyes and turned to kiss my palm. "Edward…my dad recognized me, and if you hadn't talked me into going I would have missed it."

My eyes bulged and I grabbed her, spinning around while she laughed. "Bella, that's amazing. What does that mean for him?"

"Nothing really, he was just having a good day, and it was early, which helps because people with Alzheimer's are more lucid in the morning. But everything looks like it will be good for the start of the trial, now I just need to get my life in order."

I was so happy that she was having a better day that I wanted to share my breakthrough with her. "Bella, sit down, I want to play something for you."

Bella did as I asked and I began playing the first of the three songs I had powered through this morning. As I played them I kept my head down and only looked up on occasion to gauge her reaction. When I was finished her eyes were glassy and she was smiling again. "Edward that was beautiful, were those the songs you were struggling with?"

I nodded. "I realized that everything didn't need to be perfect throughout, just as long as they got there in the end."

Bella stood up and crossed to where I sat at the piano. "Like us."

I stood up and pulled Bella the last few inches until we were flush against each other as I leaned down to kiss her. It didn't take long for the memory that my mother was still in the house to make me stop what I was doing. I stepped back and Bella looked slightly hurt. "My mom is-"

"Shopping in Port Angeles, she left as she let me in." Bella smiled as I swept her into my arms and carried her up the stairs to my bedroom. I know I was being presumptuous, but the idea of being alone with her was too good to pass up. Luckily, Bella seemed to be right there with me as she kicked off her shoes as soon as I put her down. We were quickly stripped out of our clothes and Bella sat on the center of my bed looking absolutely breathtaking.

She blushed and moved to cover up when I stopped her. "You are perfect. Please don't hide yourself from me."

Her blush deepened and I sat in front of her to kiss her. As our lips touched I let out an involuntary moan as I moved towards Bella, hovering over her body. She reached up to pull me closer and let out a gasp as my erection hit her stomach. I sat up quickly to dig my wallet out of my jeans and retrieve my prize. Once I had it, I sat it on the bed and resumed my plan to worship Bella's body.

I kissed down her neck and collarbone, finally stopping when I reached her perfect breasts. I massaged the right as I took the left in my mouth and she bucked up into me as her back arched off the bed. After a few minutes, I switched sides and the pants and moans that were passing her lips let me know that I was doing everything right. As I trailed down her stomach and reached her center I was amazed at how wet she was for me. I rested between her legs and let my tongue run a pass along her lips before teasing her entrance with my fingers.

I slipped the first one in and she rolled into my hand, so I quickly followed with a second finger as I lowered my lips to her bundle of nerves. I teased and licked and sucked until finally Bella was panting my name as she closed down around my fingers and I made quick work of her sweet nectar.

When I sat up Bella had the condom in her hand as she rose up to meet me. "Make love to me Edward."

I growled at the sincere request and rolled the condom over my member before I repositioned myself at her entrance and slid home. Never had that baseball analogy for sex made more sense than in that moment, because Bella was my home.

I began to thrust slowly, lovingly as she rose to meet every stroke. We found a rhythm and within minutes I could feel myself nearing my release. I wanted to hold out until Bella was there as well, which didn't seem to take her too long after that.

"Edward, faster baby…I'm almost there."

I did as she requested and right before I climaxed, Bella began to quiver around me and her mouth fell open into the most perfect 'o' shape I had ever seen. I lowered myself on top of her and rested my forehead against hers.

"God I love you Bella."

She smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. "As I love you."


	2. Stare at You

**Thank you to everyone who supported this story in the contest and everyone who has found it through my other stories. The response has been sweet, and I really like what I have planned for this. As I said, the updates on this will be coming slower at first, but I'm not giving up on anymore of my stories…I'm just becoming a world class juggler!**

**This chapter is named after the song "Stare at You" name from the album The Block.  
**

**EPOV**

Lying with my angel in my arms was the single most amazing thing I have experienced. The small smile playing on her lips was breathtaking and the contented hum that escaped them made me smile. As she shifted against my chest the words fell from her lips so naturally that I could no longer contain my happiness. "Mmmhnn…Edward."

Realizing it was probably a good idea to be decent before my parents got home I ran my fingers along her spine and whispered to her. "Bella, love we have to get up."

Bella moved against me and then opened her eyes, resting her chin on my chest to look up at me. "Hi." She smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile with her.

"Hey there." Bella sat up and began to retrieve her clothes. I followed her example and soon we were downstairs playing around on the piano.

The sound of the garage door opening alerted us to our company and a few minutes later my dad was walking in to see what all the noise was about. "Well, you two look cozy." Subtlety was never my father's strong suit when it came to me and Bella, and the crimson coloring that Bella took on was enough validation that those memories were well intact for her as well.

"Hi Carlisle, how was your day?" Bella moved from her spot next to me as she crossed to give my dad a hug.

"Long, how about yours, is everything squared away for the move?"

"Yes, his room will be ready in a week, which doesn't give me much time. They want to get him used to his new surroundings before the clinical trial starts and after what I saw today, I think that's best."

I crossed to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. "I thought you said that today had been a good day?"

"It was, but he got nervous when one of the nurses mentioned the move in front of him. He's going to be a handful on the plane, I can tell you that much right now." I gripped Bella tighter; wishing that I could take her pain away, everything that was happening to Charlie was taking its toll on her.

"Bella, I hope you'll stay for dinner, I'm sure Esme would love to have you join us." My dad smiled and Bella's face fell.

"Shit!" She whispered before looking up at my father. "I'm sorry Carlisle, Esme had to go take care of some emergency with one of her clients and I told her that I'd take care of dinner. I didn't realize you'd be home so early."

"Bella don't worry, I'm sure my dad would be fine if we ordered in." I looked at him and he nodded.

"No, I'll go whip something up; I'll have something on the table in an hour." Bella started off towards the kitchen and I followed her.

"Take your time Bella; I'll be up in my study." With that my father went upstairs and I met Bella into the kitchen.

Taking a seat on the counter, I watched as Bella ran around the kitchen pulling pots and utensils and various items of food from the cabinets like she had lived here all her life and I was contented by how comfortable she was in my family's home. As she continued to cook I marveled at how good she was at figuring everything out without a recipe book in sight, and humming appreciatively as she used me as a guinea pig while fixing the different components.

Before too long, Bella was handing me dishes to set the table, while making a plate for my mother to eat later. Lastly, I called up to my father who came down to join us at the table. We sat in near silence as we ate the delicious meal that Bella had prepared, and before too long she stood up to clear the dishes. "Bella, leave that. Why don't you and Edward go back to your place and begin getting things in order. I'll tell Esme not to wait up."

This time I was as red as Bella as I led her out the front door and to our cars. Following her to Charlie's, we quickly set to business. Bella wanted to close the house, not sure when, or if, she'd ever feel like she could live there again without Charlie. She had been making due because she was saving money, but it was easy to see how hard it was to live in his house and know he may never walk in the door again.

Bella started by packing up her own stuff, getting rid of quite a lot, while we went through reminiscing.

"Remember the first time you climbed through my window?" Bella chuckled at an old picture of me straddling a branch as I reached for her windowsill.

"How could I forget? You had just started to _develop_ and Charlie was convinced that if I was ever allowed in your room again I'd be bedding you within the first hour. He scared the shit out of me when he went all Chief Swan on me."

Our laughter subsided and Bella moved on, packing up the rest of her closet.

And that was how the next few days went, Bella would visit with Charlie in the mornings and then we'd go back to her place and figure out things for the move. Most of Bella's things from her apartment went into the basement along with the boxes that wouldn't make the trip. That was the nice thing about Forks; no one would think to rob the former Chief's house, even if no one was there to notice it. Some of the things she brought down to Billy Black, Charlie's best friend, and the father of Bella's high school boyfriend Jake. He had married a slightly older girl from the reservation, and they had a daughter, Ava. The afternoon we spent with them was particularly pleasant, and a welcome surprise for me.

There were only three more days until the move, and Bella was at the nursing homes making arrangements for our flight with Charlie, mainly getting tips on how to handle any outbursts as best as she can; when I got the call.

"Edward Cullen, where in the hell have you been?" Jane, the assistant to the Producer's annoyingly childlike voice sounded on the other end.

"I told you when I left that I was going home to visit my parents for a while so I could figure out the end of Act One."

"Well Aro wants to hear it, he wants to know there's a complete show to put on so he isn't doing all of this casting for nothing." God did I hate Jane with a fiery passion sometimes.

"Okay so I'll send him the files-"

"That won't do Edward; he wants to hear them in person." She sneered over the line and I shook my head at his insistence for private performances.

"I'll be back in three days, there's a family emergency that I'm trying to wrap up and I'll let you know as soon as I'm back in town."

"Tell him that it cannot wait, I must hear the complete score now!" I heard Aro yell loud enough for me to hear without her repeating it.

"I heard him."

"Please Edward, I know that I'm just some annoying kid that makes your life a painful fucking existence, but you don't spend 10 to 16 hours a day having Aro tell you everything he _needs_."

I grimaced, realizing that sometimes I am too harsh on her; after all, she's not the one demanding I leave Bella to finish up everything, she's just the one who's delivering the message. "Sorry Jane, I'll get a flight out tonight and I'll call you when I know what I can do."

"Thank you Edward."

A moment later I was calling Lauren, my assistant, and having her book my flight, which luckily was a red eye, and then called Jane back to let her know I'd see them tomorrow afternoon. Now I just had to break it to Bella.

Using the extra time I was afforded this morning, I ran around town getting my surprise ready for Bella, luckily, I had already planned and finished most of it, so now I was just pulling together loose ends. Calling my mom, I let her know about the change of plans and she promised to help Bella with anything else she might need. Bella's Pod was getting picked up tomorrow, so we could finish putting the last things in tonight.

When Bella got back home she looked exhausted, and I felt bad about what I was about to tell her. Sensing that something was wrong, Bella came up and sat next to me. "What's wrong Edward?"

"I got a call from my Producer's assistant today; I have to fly back to New York tonight."

Her face fell and she rested her head on my shoulder. "When's your flight?"

"It's the red eye, so we still have all day, and I have some things to show you."

Bella and I got up and finished in her house, which was something I was glad I wasn't leaving her to deal with without me, and then I took her on to my surprise. We drove to where to road ends and got out, Bella giggling as we thought about the day we found it, because she was a huge Shel Silverstein fan and flipped out when we had actually found 'Where the sidewalk ends.'

Setting off to hike to our meadow, we continued to joke about our childhood. About 45 minutes later we reached the ring of trees that opened up onto our special place. I opened up my backpack and pulled out a small blanket, sitting it on the grass and pulling Bella down to sit in between my legs. My arms tightened around her as I felt time fly by us, and it was only the sound of her laughter that brought me out of it. "What?"

Bella laughed again and then shared the latest memory. "I was thinking about our first kiss, we were standing right by the trees over there and all I can remember is being so mad at you, because I had wanted Jake to be my first kiss, but you snuck it in before I knew what was happening."

I pulled back and she turned to see my face. "Bella, the first time I kissed you was last week by my piano."

She stood up, looking at me like I had smacked her in the face. "No it wasn't'! It was sophomore year of high school and Jake had finally asked me out after a month of talking to me in study hall, and Jessica had told me that with all the talking we had done that he might kiss me if he had a good time. And I was worried that I'd be bad at it and I was telling you all of this and then you kissed me. And when you were done, you said that I had nothing to worry about because it wasn't my first kiss anymore."

I stood there completely dumbfounded because she was right, how could I have forgotten that? Probably out of embarrassment at how I acted. "Holy shit, I remember that. I was so mad that you were going out with him and seemed to be excited about kissing him and I couldn't let him be your first kiss so I went for it. God, I'm an ass!"

Bella's face softened. "You went after what you wanted…that's how you've always been. I wish I was more like that."

I stood up and held her in my arms. "How about we rewrite a little history?"

"We're not having sex here, the grass is all wet."

I laughed, because although that wasn't the plan, I wouldn't mind the detour. "Nothing like that, just…this."

Our lips met and my hand found the back of her neck as I pulled her to me. Feeling the fleeting nature of the moment, I deepened the kiss quickly, running my tongue across her bottom lip. When we needed to breathe I kept her close, not ready to let her go.

"We should go. I'm sure your parents want to see you before you leave." There was a hint of sadness in her sentence, and I wasn't going to leave here until I assured her of her place in my life.

"We have time; we're going over for dinner."

"You should have dinner with your parents." She sounded even sadder, almost as if she thought there was some expiration date or geographical restriction on what we had found.

"I'm having dinner with all of the important people in my life. Bella, you mean the world to me, why are you doubting that?"

"I'm not doubting you, it's just; once you get back to your life…I'm afraid that I won't be able to compete with it."

I took her face in my hands. "Bella, you're not part of what I do, you're part of who I am, come here." Kissing her again, I pulled back to look at her face. "I want to show you something."

I brought her back to my bag and pulled out what I had been working on. I handed her the photo album filled halfway with pictures of us from our childhood and the years that followed, a few shots of us over the last week, and then the rest was empty. "Bella, in here is our past and our present, and there's still plenty of room for our future, and it's going to be a long and happy one."

Tears escaped Bella's eyes and trickled down her face. "Edward, this is beautiful. Thank you."

After another hour of looking through the album in the meadow we packed up and headed back to the car. Driving to her house, I was waiting to spring my last request on her. When we got there and she opened the door I stopped her. "Bella, will you do me a favor? I asked my mother and she agrees with me, I don't like the idea of you all alone in this house, so will you stay with my parents until you leave?"

Her eyes bulged as she began to shake her head. "Edward, I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be, my parents love you, and my mom's making up a guest room for you right now."

Bella smiled and then looked at me. "You want me to do this, then I need you to do something for me."

Fifteen minutes later I was trying not to break my neck as I scaled the tree outside Bella's window. "This is ridiculous; someone's going to call the cops, it's still light out."

"Shut up, you're killing the fantasy!" Knowing how badly she wanted this, and how turned on I was by the prospect as well, I climbed the rest of the way and fell through her open window. "Edward?" Half in character, and half genuinely concerned for me she sat up, letting the blanket fall revealing her bra. When I didn't move she got out of bed and came to kneel in front of me.

Trying to think of something quasi-intelligent to say I looked up and met her eyes. "I had to see you. Bella, I love you…I'm a fool for not seeing it sooner."

"Edward what are you-" Now back in character she helped me up.

"Bella I need you!" I whispered with urgency as I pulled her towards me and kissed her as my erection pressed against her bare stomach. Walking her back to her bed, she tripped and I fell on top of her hard as we hit the mattress. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I need you too Edward." Her voice was breathy and did nothing but torture my already painfully hard member.

Pulling off my shirt, I kissed her neck as she giggled. "Shh. You have to be quiet; I'm not looking to get shot." I stopped short, realizing that I shouldn't have mentioned Charlie, but instead of being upset Bella used my temporary distraction to gain the upper hand and climb on top of me.

"These pants have to go." She smirked as she helped me off with my pants and boxers before standing up to strip her underwear off in front of me.

I put on a condom and she climbed on top of me, slowly sliding down onto my length. Being inside her felt so amazing and I began to move with her as she rocked, her perfect body swaying and bouncing over me, her eyes were glued to mine as she intertwined our fingers. Watching her ride me was too much and I did everything I could to hold off, finally pulling her to me and rolling over to thrust into her, bringing her to her climax just a few minutes after mine.

Collapsing on top of her, I tried to reposition myself, but the bed really was too small for us to lie beside each other. "Bella, I can't wait until you come to be with me in New York, the moment you come home with me, I'll finally have everything I've wanted."

Soon enough we had to get up, Bella needing to pack the last of her things to take to my parents, and the last few touches so that she could lock up the house and know that she was ready to move on.

Dinner was quiet; the anticipation of my departure was heavy in the air and left everyone a little tight-lipped. Soon after that my parents went upstairs for the evening, allowing Bella and I to spend those last few hours together on the couch. "You sure you don't want me to come to the airport with you?" Bella looked hopeful, but I knew it would be too much.

"Bella, I have the rental car, so we wouldn't even be riding in the same car. Besides, I want you to be safe and warm when I say good-bye, not an hour from your bed."

She sighed and rested her head on my chest. "You'll pick me up from the airport on Thursday?"

"Already cleared it, everyone knows that I am unavailable that afternoon."

Bella yawned and I frowned, she was tired, but she wasn't going to sleep because I was still here. "Bella lets go up to your room, that way you can go to sleep and I'll just leave when it's time."

"Promise to kiss me good-bye." Her face was serious and I nodded back to her. We went upstairs where I held her until 12:30 when I had to leave for my flight. Like I promised, I kissed her good-bye and then headed back to New York City.

Thankfully, Aro was pleased with my progress and gave me a few weeks to work on his notes and then show him what I had come up with. He was a slave driver, but he also discovered me when I was playing in a piano bar and gave me my first shot, so the same insanity that won me my fame, now ruled my life.

Today, however, was Bella's day and she was nervous about flying with Charlie. I hadn't heard from her when she changed planes in Chicago, which wasn't a promising sign, and by the time I got to the security area I saw Bella walking with Charlie on her arm and a cop on his other side. She looked over, completely exhausted, but smiled when her eyes met mine. I rushed over and she shook her head, not wanting to talk about it in public. "Whatever Charlie says, ignore him, it's just the confusion, he's lashing out." That was the only greeting I got. Driving to the nursing home in Brooklyn was an easy trip, with the exception of Charlie.

"So this is why you're taking me away from my home, some guy? I thought I raised you better." I stiffened at his constant barrage of comments but Bella just looked out the window. When we got there Bella just took him inside and signed him in while they took him in to see his nursing team.

Moving to his room, she set up the items that she had shipped and by the time they wheeled him in, she was showing him all of his photos, and that he had a TV in his room and a nice view of the skyline. After a little while, she kissed him goodnight, promising to see him tomorrow.

When we got outside Bella barely made it to the car before she collapsed to the sidewalk. I rushed to her side as she began to weep. I pulled her to me, rocking her as I tried to soothe her. Helping her into the car, I held her hand as we drove to my apartment in Manhattan.

"I'm sorry about that; I didn't even get to give you a proper hello." Bella whispered as we crossed the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Bella, you had an impossible day, I don't know how you put up with his verbal diarrhea all day long."

"I've had a lot of practice." I kissed her hand and then continued to rub it as we made our way to my apartment.

Walking down the block from the parking garage I use, I brought her into the front and introduced her to Benny, my doorman. Getting Bella upstairs, she was so tired that I just showed her around quickly, watching her face as she reacted to my apartment. "Edward, this place is gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it, this is your home now too, and I want you to come and go as you please."

She turned and kissed me before going off to shower. I went to the bedroom, sitting her bag out on the dresser so she could get dressed when she came out. Grabbing a snack for us, since she wasn't hungry enough for a meal, I went back in the room to see her sound asleep in my bed. Not sure if I should wake her, I decided to leave her be and left the fruit on the nightstand along with a water bottle. After the other food was away, I climbed in next to her and pulled her close, happy to have Bella with me again, and to know I was bringing her a little bit of comfort.


	3. The Way You Look Tonight

**Quick note before I go any further, there is a hospital in Brooklyn in the place of the fictional St. Jude's, I just changed the name, firstly because I don't know it they specialize in what I need them to and secondly, it seemed appropriate to name the hospital after the patron saint of hospitals, hospital workers and lost causes.**

**Next, the subway incident is real…I'm not that good of a writer and I was telling that story for weeks after it happened, it was awkward and embarrassing and hilarious!**

**You'll have to forgive me the Broadway references and the NYC detail, but I'm a theater freak who lives in New York so to get to write about what I know and love makes me as giddy as Alice with free reign over Bella's wedding!**

** This chapter is named after Joey McIntyre's cover of "The Way You Look Tonight." **

**BPOV**

Edward was never here. He was busy with his new show, so between auditions and working on the songs with Jasper Whitlock, his best friend and lyricist, he seemed to come home just to sleep. And normally I wouldn't have minded it, but I seem to remember him telling me that the great thing about me living with him was that I wouldn't be alone in this unfamiliar city. I was alone however. After the first day where Edward rode the subway with me into Brooklyn so I would know where to get off to visit my father, which was located right near St. Jude's, which was the hospital they were affiliated with, I was left to my own devices. Luckily it was a short walk from the subway stop at Winthrop Street and the 2 and 5 trains ran regularly with the more modern trains for those lines, so I felt more secure.

The one thing that helped me make it through was Alice Brandon and her cousin, Emmett McCarthy. Alice was the nurse manager for Charlie's floor in the Alzheimer's wing at Garden View Nursing Home and Rehabilitation Center, while Emmett was an ER doctor at St. Jude's, which meant he was always stopping by to visit.

Charlie was doing marginally better, mainly because of Alice's voodoo, but his outbursts were starting to get better and I was starting to hope that I might get to see glimpses of my dad again.

Edward was happy that I had made friends and encouraged me to bring them by his place, but they lived near the hospital so it was easier that way. So I'd go to their apartment for dinner and then Emmett would ride the hour on the subway to make sure I got home okay, even though I told him over and over that I would be fine and that I could just call him to let him know I got home safe.

Tonight was another such evening as Emmett and I sat on the train as he mimicked the voice announcing the train stops until he was interrupted by an impromptu show. A man with Down Syndrome had been sitting across from us and sitting down next to him was a younger guy who also had Down Syndrome, who couldn't be that much older than me. He was pestering the girl on his other side, trying to flirt, but he was just being crude talking about how she'd like to ride on his 'fatty.' That was when Emmett lost it, squeezing my leg, trying not to laugh and I was right there with him. The older guy tried to come to the girl's aid but it turned into an argument about how the older man's wife would leave him the minute after he slept with him. When he said that the older guy stood up to get off at the stop we were pulling into, turning back to yell, "You give retards a bad name!"

As soon as he stepped off, the younger guy ran after him and the doors closed leading to an eruption of laughter by the entire train car. "That was fucking priceless! Oh my God…that was…and then…holy…"

Just then the train pulled into the 42nd Street station and as we got up to switch trains, the announcement came over the station's sound system. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but a water main break has caused all train service to be suspended from 50th Street to 125th Street, shuttle bus service will be available between the closed stations."

Emmett tugged me towards the stairs. "Come on B; let's catch a cab to your place."

"Emmett I can make it on my own, it'll be fine." Emmett shook his head.

"Yeah but getting home will be a nightmare and I don't feel like dealing, so I'm gonna crash at my friend's place, it isn't that far from your crib, so it'll be fine, now walk with purpose or we'll never get out of here." I laughed and listened to what he said and when we reached street level the biting cold of the January evening cut right through me. "Okay, now you get us a cab. You've lived here for a few weeks; you should be able to do this." Emmett was slowly teaching me how to traverse the city, claiming that by the time the snow melted in March I'd be an old pro.

Stepping off the curb, I held my hand out and a cab pulled up, stopping right in front of me. Emmett ran around to the street side and I slipped in giving my address at 96th and Lexington Avenue. He maneuvered through the street closures caused by the water main and got us there in pretty good time. I invited Emmett up, figuring the least I could do was offer him a drink after going all over creation with me, before sending him off to get a good night's sleep until his alarm went off at 4am.

Walking into the apartment I heard the sound of Edward's piano coming from his office, which surprised me, because he was never home before 9 o'clock. Emmett made a little gesture asking if I wanted him to head out but I shook my head, knowing Edward, he was in there with Jasper and I wouldn't see him until he came into the bedroom around midnight.

I poured Emmett and I some wine and we sat around the island in the obscenely large windowed kitchen as we chatted about nothing in particular.

"Still no idea what you want to do with your life?" I was living a very meager life at the moment considering where I was living. I ate at home or with Alice and Emmett, and never went out, much to Alice's chagrin. I didn't have the money and I wouldn't dare ask Edward to bankroll me like I was a kept woman, not that he thought of me that way.

"I don't know? What do you do with a BA in Art History?" I sang it to the tune from _Avenue Q,_ a musical that I got to know playing Edward's ridiculously huge Musical Theater collection, when I heard him.

"Anything you want." We turned to see Edward standing in the doorway, smiling like a fool at us. "You must be Emmett, Bella told me about you. Thanks for taking such good care of my girl."

Emmett shook his hand and then rested a hand on my shoulder. "No problem, she's easy to love. She and Alice are like the little sisters I never had."

I shrugged out of Emmett's grasp and walked over to Edward. "What are you doing home so early?"

"We wrapped everything up and I wanted to get home early enough so you could call Alice." He looked at me with that devilish smile and I laughed.

"Why am I calling Alice?"

"Because it'll be a month tomorrow since you came back into my life and I'm taking you out to celebrate. So call up your girlfriend and tell her that you want help picking out something special for tomorrow."

My eyes filled with tears as I looked up at him. "You don't have to do that."

Edward hugged me to his chest and whispered into my hair. "I know, but I want to. I wasted too much time with you to not do something special for us." I giggled and called Alice and told her as Emmett headed out to his friends place.

I got off the phone and shook my head at him. "You aren't allowed home after 3:30pm tomorrow, Alice is commandeering the apartment for the afternoon. She's off so we're shopping in the morning and then we're coming back here to get ready."

"Fine. I'll get ready at Jasper's. Now, since you're home with me right now, what do you want to do?"

I took his hand and lead him to the couch in the living room. "Sit." He did and I cuddled up against him. "I want to spend the night right here…I've missed you."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I promise it'll get better once we get into rehearsals and there are set hours." Edward seemed so drained, so I asked him what he wanted to watch, but he didn't really have a preference so I flipped through the channels until I found a movie I hadn't seen in years. "I remember the first time we watched this. You had just gotten the VHS and you refused to watch anything else for six weeks." As I watched _The Craft _with him I thought back to those days and sighed because I missed the Edward that lived every moment without counting the significance.

I woke up that morning to an empty bed, which was no longer a surprise to me. I called Alice as I grabbed some coffee and from the sound of her voice, she was giddy about the prospect of shopping. "Bella, meet me at the Spring Street stop, I'll be up top."

Grabbing my bag and a coat, I headed downstairs and got on the subway. I liked the fact that Alice trusted me to get there on my own, even if I only had to stay on the train until it got to the stop she mentioned, I felt like Edward and Emmett thought I'd get lost on my way out the building. The train was packed so I stood up until we hit Spring Street and pushed my way off the train before heading up the stairs to see Alice waiting with Starbucks in hand. "So, where to?"

Alice laced her arm in mine and pulled me East. "We're shopping in Nolita today."

I shrugged. "You're only bringing me to one store?"

Alice stopped, almost choking on her coffee. "Oh sweetie, Nolita isn't a store; it's a mini shopping district. It's the stepchild of SoHo. I have so much to teach you about this city." Alice continued to drag me the three blocks to Elizabeth Street where we started digging through racks of clothes trying to find 'the dress' as Alice called it.

Four stores and fourteen dresses later, I was starting to wonder if we would ever find something, but Alice still had plenty of shops we could check. As we walked into the next boutique Alice pulled me to the back and started looking at the dress selection, finally gasping as she pulled out a vintage style black lace dress with champagne silk underlay and a black wrapped sash around the waist. I was thrown into the dressing room an emerged to a very excited Alice. "It's perfect! Now come here."

Alice brought me to the jewelry counter where she decided on a multi-strand ribbon tied pearl necklace and a pair of black pumps. Gathering the items and handing them to her I changed and saw her signing for my purchase and then turning to grab me. "We have to find you a purse and then we'll grab lunch."

Soon we had a simple black clutch and when I saw Alice reach for her wallet again I tried to stop her and that's when I saw it. "How did you get his card?" I whispered so the cashier wouldn't hear.

"Last night he gave it to Emmett to give to me, he didn't you spending money on tonight, and he wanted to take care of it. Something about making up for prom…" I groaned and Alice turned to me. "What?"

"He's killing me with all the reminiscing."

Alice tilted her head as we headed out onto the street. "Isn't in nice to have that much history with someone?"

I shook my head. "Not when it's stylized into something magical that the present and future can't live up to."

"Oh." For the first time since we met, I rendered Alice speechless.

After lunch, Alice brought me to get my nails done and then worked her pixie magic as she got me a full makeover at a makeup counter for free by spinning some spectacular story about how we were trying to decide on a makeup look for a photo shoot and needed the right product to work with the vintage look we had, using my dress as a prop until I was thoroughly made up and promised that the look would last due to the quality of the products.

By the time we got back on the subway it was nearly 3pm so we were right on schedule. As we stepped into the apartment, Alice had a coronary, squealing and bouncing about how she could live in the closet and never be sad. Setting up in the master bath, Alice curled my hair and coifed it into an up do that stepped straight out of the fifties, just like my dress. Slipping it on, I felt like one of the starlets in the golden age of cinema, and couldn't argue with Alice's opinion that I looked beautiful.

It was 5:15 when the phone rang and I answered it to hear the voice I had missed all day. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, will you be ready, or do you need more time?"

"No, I'm ready. Alice is about to head out to meet Emmett. Do you want me to meet you downstairs?"

Edward tsked into the phone. "No, I'll come up to the apartment; I would be a poor gentleman if I didn't pick you up properly."

I laughed and then agreed to wait upstairs.

Right on-time, the knock came on the door and I pranced up to it, excited to have him alone for the night. Pulling it open, we mutually gasped as we took in each other's appearance. Edward was wearing a black suit and his hair had been almost tamed, but still had the wild nature that I loved. When my eyes met his I blushed, because he was in complete awe. "Alice is a genius, there are no other words. You, my Bella are indescribably beautiful."

Lifting my hand to his mouth, he placed a kiss on the back on my hand and then helped me on with my coat. Heading down to the car he had hired for the night, we made our way across town and finally pulled up in front of a small restaurant called Broadway Joe on Restaurant Row. Walking in, I could see why Edward loved this place, the restaurant had character with the wall of celebrities that had dined there and the caricatures framed along the opposite wall touted its draw of the in-crowd before you even saw the menu.

Edward held my chair out for me and then sat down himself as he took my hand. "I've been neglecting you recently, I asked you to move in with me and I haven't been around. Luckily you've managed to make friends, but that's not enough."

"Edward…please don't blame yourself, its work. It won't be as bad once I have something to do during the day."

"Always making excuses for me." He shook his head.

The waiter came over and I ordered a Caesar salad and the pasta primavera while Edward got the surf and turf. The entire meal Edward talked about the show and how excited he was that they had managed to pull in some real star power for the show. Rehearsals would be starting soon, but Edward promised to be more available, giving me his assistant's number in case his was off and declaring Thursday night to be date night, where I could choose the event for the evening and we would spend it together. Edward was making plans for our future and I couldn't have been happier.

The minute I tasted the food I understood why Edward had raved about it, because it was amazing. We ate dinner and then Edward ordered a slice of the New York style cheesecake for us to split.

As he paid the check, I was reminded of the card I had in my purse, handing it to him and shaking my head. "I can't believe you gave Emmett your card after knowing him for two minutes."

"You trust him, that's enough for me. And to see you look the way you do, I'd do anything. My Bella you shatter every image of perfection tonight."

Calling the car, we headed outside and were dropped off at the Palace Theater in the heart of Times Square. Looking up at the marquee I gasped to realize Edward had gotten us tickets to _West Side Story_. "Edward…how did you know?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_ is one of your favorites, so I thought you'd like to see this."

I turned and kissed him. Edward led me inside and I noticed that although there were people dressed nicely, there were still people in jeans and I felt out of place. "Edward, are we a little overdressed?"

We stopped at the bar and he got us each a drink as he answered. "Some people may think so, but I was raised to treat the arts with a certain level or reverence and Broadway is an event. And when you spend $125 a seat to see a show I feel you should dress like you spent the money. Besides tonight is an occasion so don't worry about anyone but us."

I smiled at his explanation because I remembered going to the opera with the Cullen's in high school and Esme had brought me dress shopping the week before so I had something to wear.

Soon we took our seats and I spent the next two hours and forty minutes mesmerized by the magic taking place on stage. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I reacted to the show but I couldn't turn away from it, it was the best show I've ever seen.

Getting into the car on the way back to our apartment I melted into Edward's side and felt more content than I had in a while. Once we got home, I noticed the light on the answering machine and hit the button. "My name is Jackie Evans and I'm a nurse at Garden View. This call is for Ms. Swan in regards to her father Chares Swan. If you could please call us back as soon as you receive this message I'd appreciate it. Have a good night."

I froze and Edward came up behind me. "Go ahead baby, I'm right here."

I called back and got in touch with Nurse Evans. I hadn't met her yet, but evidently she bared a resemblance to my mother, so he got combative when she went in to help him go to dinner. I explained that my mother had left my father and I and that was the reason for his aggression. She had asked one of the other nurses to take over with Charlie tonight and we agreed that when I visited tomorrow we would discuss it further. Hanging up the phone I turned into Edward's waiting arms. "Edward, I know this is an odd request, but can you do me a favor?" Normally I would have bitten my tongue, but with everything with Charlie coming up, I couldn't handle anymore trips down memory lane tonight.

"Anything love." He whispered as he pulled me closer.

"Can we not talk about the past so much? I know it is a huge part of who we are today, but I spend every day trapped in the past with my father, I don't want to come home to it too. I don't mind if it comes up…"

"…but don't go out of my way to bring it up. I understand. I didn't realize that I was focusing on it so much, I'm sorry."

His face fell slightly and I felt like an ass for saying anything. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm glad that we have all that history and that you can actually remember it, like tonight so many things made me remember growing up together and it was natural, that's how I want to remember us."

"There's something I want to do if you're up for it. If you're not then I completely understand." He sounded so eager and I wanted tonight to end on a happier note.

"Please show me, I want to know what you've got left up that sleeve of yours."

Edward led me into his office, where he sat me on the chaise lounge that was near the Steinway piano, which took up the center of the room facing out on the city through the wall to ceiling windows. He sat down at the piano and centered himself before placing his hands on the keys and beginning the song. The opening let me know what he was planning, but what I wasn't expecting was the perfection of his voice when he started singing.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._

The tears began as he continued to play for me.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

As the music swelled, I stood up and dimmed the lights before I unzipped my dress and walked back as he continued to sing.

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

_Just the way you look tonight._

As he finished the song I stood behind him, running my hands through his hair as he pressed his head against my chest, finally turning to me as I spoke. "I will always remember tonight and the way you see me."

Edward swung around, climbing over the bench to stand in front of me as he claimed my mouth. His clothes were shed on the floor quickly before we stood there, lips crushed together as we backed up, falling onto the chaise lounge. "I love you Bella."

Edward undid my bra and worshiped me as I ground up into him, a fire growing despite the fabric between us. Standing up he took off his boxer briefs and then my panties. As he nestled between my legs he looked at me, asking silently for permission and I nodded as he entered me. Being connected to Edward without a barrier was unbelievable and I tilted my head back and saw the city lights shine on us as I fell over the edge with Edward following me before laying his head next to mine.

After catching our breath Edward carried me to bed and I fell asleep in the security of his arms.

Chapter End Notes:

Okay guys…there's no unplanned pregnancy in this one, but there is a level of trust and they're ready for it. As for Bella's wobbler about Edward bringing up the past, let me just say that when you spend all that time with someone who is losing their memories and thinks they're back in another time to the point where they tell you about yourself as if they were telling a stranger because they don't recognize you, the last thing you want to do is here more of those stories when you get home.


	4. If You Go Away

**This chapter is named after the NKOTB song "If you Go Away."**

**BPOV**

The last two weeks since Edward had promised to be better about spending time with me had been great. We had spent Thursday nights going out to dinner and exploring the city and he even took me to see _The Lion King_ for Valentine's Day.

But then rehearsals began. I found myself spending more time on the phone with his assistant Lauren than him, and she was often curt with me. I tried not to bother him a lot, but there were just times I wanted to see how his day was going.

It was Monday and I had just come from a promising job interview at a local museum and I wanted to share it with Edward, however his cell phone was once again in Lauren's hands. "Bella, he's working with the chorus right now, I'll have him call you when they take a break." The line went dead and I sighed, jumping on the train to visit my dad.

I was sitting in the common room of the nursing home while Charlie told me how much I reminded him of his daughter, Bella when my phone rang. Jumping up, I answered it and was disappointed to hear Lauren's voice again. "Hey Bella, I'm sorry about earlier, but I was in the room and we can't talk with Aro around. I wanted to let you know that I gave Edward your message, but Aro dragged him into a meeting so he may not get to call you until the dinner break."

"Thanks Lauren, I'm sure I'll be talking to you soon." I hung up and went back into my dad. After another 45 minutes of being told about myself, I decided to go check in on Alice.

As soon as she looked up from her chart she squealed and called out to one of the other nurses. "I'm going to lunch."

Fifteen minutes we were at Eat Here Stupid, the diner across from the hospital. I remember the first time I saw the neon sign when Emmett brought me here, I died, but he said that in New York sometimes you have to be blunt. Alice and I ordered sandwiches and I got Emmett a burger that I would bring him after I dropped Alice back at Garden View. Alice was less than impressed with Lauren and told me to mention her attitude to Edward, which I promised to do later.

After saying good-bye to Alice, I walked towards the hospital and tripped, getting a pretty bad cut on my leg. I limped into the quiet ER and one of the nurses brought me into registration to fill out some forms before going to get an intern to clean me up. A few minutes later, Emmett popped his head in and started laughing. "You can bring me lunch without bleeding, you know. Healthy people are allowed in the building."

I scowled at him as he led me to one of the bed and looked at the cut. "Please just clean me up and let me go."

"When was the last time you got a tetanus shot?" Emmett looked up at me and I groaned.

"Just do it quickly and then let me get on with my crappy day."

He frowned a second before he stabbed me with the needle. "The interview went that bad?"

I huffed as he looked at the cut. "No, it went fine. But I can't get Edward on the phone and I feel like his assistant is hiding something from me."

"Do you need me to cut a bitch?" I laughed until Emmett poked my leg again. "Sorry Bells, I'm gonna have to stitch this up, it's too deep to just wrap."

I groaned and laid back. "I was afraid of that, just please do it quickly."

He laughed and kept talking to me while he worked. "So besides the bitchy assistant, what else is new?"

"Nothing, I just hope I get a job, because I don't know how much longer I can live off my savings?"

"Bella, you were prepared to move here before Edward asked you to live with you, you have to have some money saved."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to kill my entire savings." I sighed as I tried to ignore the tugging on my leg.

"I get that. You'll find something though, and it'll be worth the wait."

I nodded as Emmett tapped my other leg. "Okay, let me just wrap it and you'll be good. You know about keeping it clean and everything, right?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, and I'll stop by on Friday for you to check it out and see if you can remove the stitches."

"Perfect. See you then."

I got down from the bed after signing my discharge papers and decided to take a cab instead of fighting the straphangers on the subway. Getting back to the apartment, I sat with my feet up and tried to relax.

When Edward's phone call hadn't come by dinner, I wasn't surprised, but when I went to bed and he wasn't home I started to get worried. I called and it went straight to voicemail, so I left a quick message and fell asleep.

I woke up to a note on his pillow and a stiff leg.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I didn't return your call yesterday, time got away from me. I didn't mean to worry you. See you tonight!_

_Edward_

I smiled at the simple words and got up to begin my day.

Once again I spent the day alone, and once again I went to sleep without speaking to Edward.

I was beginning to wonder about these late hours, but knew it was probably Aro, who seemed to be a slave driver, pushing him too hard.

When my phone rang in the middle of _The Young and the Restless_, my newest guilty pleasure, I was surprised to see Edward's name on the screen.

"Hey Baby, how's rehearsal?"

"Good, we finally got a break. Look, I'm going to be late again tonight, so I wanted to let you know not to wait up."

"I was beginning to wonder if we should just cancel tomorrow-"

"No, we're staying in tomorrow, I promise, I'll be home. Just try and remember what I look like, okay beautiful."

"I will, see you tomorrow."

I hung up, a little bummed that I wouldn't see him, but happy to know he hadn't forgotten that I had planned to make dinner for us tomorrow. Taking the subway to see my dad and Alice, she was grumbling about him not knowing what he had waiting at home for him but I just laughed. Alice and Emmett had only been in my life for six weeks, but it was like I'd known them my entire life and I was happy to have them in my life.

I went shopping on my way home, finally breaking down and buying one of those carts that made you look like a homeless person anywhere else but in New York, here you saw people will these carts decorated and personalized to show that even the well off needed groceries.

Putting away the food, I started making my dinner and then went to rest my leg again, not wanting Emmett to yell at me when he looked at it on Friday.

I went to sleep alone again and instead of being annoyed, I looked forward to my Thursday night with Edward.

Waking up, I straightened up the apartment before I got a phone call from one of the museums I had put my application in with. "Hello, Miss Swan, my name is Bree Tanner from the Museum of City Culture."

"Hi Bree, please call me Bella."

"Okay Bella, well we looked over your application and we're about to open a new exhibit and we're looking for some help getting all of the items catalogued and ready for the exhibit. Would you be able to meet with me sometime next week about helping us out?"

I sighed, I had liked that Museum quite a bit and had hoped to hear from them, but I wanted something a little more permanent. "Is it a temporary position?"

"We're hiring a few people to help with the new exhibit, but there is a full time position available for one of you after the exhibit opens. We just want to see who would be the best fit for us here." I smiled at the possibility for a steady job and answered quickly.

"I'd love to come and meet with you next week. How is Tuesday?"

"Tuesday would be perfect. I'll see you at 10am?" Bree's voice sounded excited, which made me feel good.

"10am it is."

Getting off the phone I started the slow process that was cooking my Gran Swan's recipe for pot roast. While the meat browning in the pot, I started cutting up the vegetables and getting everything else ready as time seemed to speed by. I got everything finished up just in time for Edward to be getting home so I ran to change into a cute little newsprint dress that Alice found for me.

Sitting the food on the table, I looked up and saw the time, 7:04. He should be home any minute.

But he wasn't.

I sat there for thirty minutes before I called his phone and it went straight to voicemail. Assuming he was just on the train and didn't have any service I opened the bottle of wine and poured myself a glass.

8:00 rolled around and I moved into the living room and turned on the TV to pass the time, but it crawled by to the point that by 9:00 I sat down to eat by myself…again.

Once I had finished eating, I changed for bed and slept in the guest room.

**EPOV**

I was a dead man. I wasn't at all stupid enough not to recognize that fact. Today had been the day from hell from start to finish and now I was wishing I had taken Bella up on her offer to cancel date night tonight.

It started with the fight over Victoria Shea's voice, which let me know it would be a hellacious day. She had been hired against Jasper and my wishes as she was a decent actress, but her voice wouldn't be able to carry the show. I wasn't surprised that she wasn't working out, but I was nearly irate that after spending the last three nights trying to teach her how to sing my songs, I was told that I had to sit in on a meeting where Victoria's fate would be decided along with the fate of our show. It was still early enough to recast, but we'd have to do it soon…if we could convince Aro of the fact.

Rehearsal had ended early so the meeting could take place and in my haste, I'd forgotten my phone on the table Lauren sat at and was now without a way to contact Bella. I knew it had been an eternity, but it wasn't until our director Ben started yelling that it was 8:30 and the fact that this was still up for discussion was crazy that I started to worry. I was _really_ late. After another hour, we had finally agreed to let Aro's protégée go and we moved on to the matter of new auditions before another bomb was dropped. We had known better than to let our Stage Manager James sit in on this meeting, because he was dating Victoria, so the Assistant Stage Manager had been there to take notes, but as soon as Victoria had been informed that she was let go, James flipped out and quit via text. Jane called him back to make sure he was serious and he told her that we could all go fuck ourselves loud enough that we all heard it.

So now the discussion was moved to replacing our lead and getting a new Stage Manager until Rosalie spoke up. She'd worked on the last two shows with us and was ridiculously talented so when she told Aro and Caius that she could do the job they agreed and said they'd set out to find her replacement. It was another hour before we got out of there and as I looked at my watch to see 11:12, I jumped on the subway hoping I could make this better when I got home.

Opening the door, I knew I was in trouble as soon as I smelled the dinner Bella had prepared. Seeing the still set table with the one plate missing from where she'd eaten without me made me want to kill Aro, but right now all I could think about was Bella. Throwing off my clothes, I headed to the bedroom and was stunned that she wasn't there when I walked in. Running into the living room I saw her purse in there, so I knew she hadn't gone to stay with Alice. Thinking quickly, I ran to the guest room and froze when the knob wouldn't turn. She'd locked me out. Defeated, I went to sleep on the couch, because I couldn't stand to sleep in my bedroom without her, because over the last month and a half, it had become our bed.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of water running in the bathroom and jumped up to see her as soon as she came out. When she walked out of the bathroom in her robe I watched her a second before I spoke.

"Bella-"

"Don't."

My heart stopped. She'd never been that short with me. "Please, just let me explain."

"I don't have time; I'm going to see Emmett." She dropped her robe and pulled a shirt out of her top drawer and slipped it on before digging out a pair of jeans.

"You can go see Emmett any time, this is important."

"Not important enough for you to show up last night." She said nearly under her breath.

"We had a meeting last night after rehearsal. We fired our female lead and our Stage Manager quit so we had a lot to figure out after we had made that decision, and it took forever to convince Aro-"

"I don't want to hear that name! In the last few weeks you've said his name more than you have mine. And that's fine because he's your boss and you're in the middle of getting this show going, but I'm supposed to be important too."

Her outburst threw me off but I quickly went to assure her that she was the most important thing in my life. "Bella, you're important-"

"Really, how many interviews have I gone on in the last few weeks? Which museum did I want to hear back from the most? How's my father doing? Oh here's a big one, why am I going to see Emmett this early? Because if you'd seen me awake in the last week, you'd know why!"

I looked down ashamed at myself and the fact that I didn't know a single answer to any of those questions when I saw it. The two inch cut that had been stitched up on her left leg. "Baby, what happened to your leg?"

"I tripped…on Monday."

That hit home, I'd slept next to her all week and didn't even know she'd injured herself. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Look, how about I take you to see Emmett and then we go for breakfast and you can tell me about the job hunt. I really do care, and I know I haven't been around lately, but it'll get better, just please let me try."

Bella turned away for a minute before her shoulders slumped forward and shook with her tears. I pulled her to me and she cried harder. "I hate being mad at you. But I can't be last in line. I won't stick around for that."

Calming her down, we got ready and then took the 6 train one stop until she pulled me off and we transferred to the 5. Riding the 5 until Franklin Avenue in Brooklyn, we switched to the 2 and got off at Winthrop to head to the hospital. Watching her maneuver the trains made me realize just how much I'd missed. You'd never guess she'd only lived here a few weeks.

We saw Emmett and he took care of her before we ate a quick breakfast and then I ran off to rehearsal.

**BPOV**

Edward broke through all of my anger that morning and even came home early that night to order in some food and listen to me tell him all about the jobs I'd applied for. That weekend had been easier because they still hadn't found a new lead. But Monday he called to tell me that he'd be late because he had to work with the actress they'd just hired. I knew it was going to happen, but it still didn't help the loneliness over the next few days.

When I had gotten the job on Tuesday I had called Edward twice, but both times Lauren answered, the first time simply hanging up and the second, she left it on for a few minutes as I listened to them joke and talk about me. I recognized Lauren and Jane, but the other girl was someone I hadn't met or spoken to yet.

I was annoyed and almost brought it up to Edward that night, but I fell asleep waiting up for him. I woke up the next morning and headed to my new job, excited to have something to do during the day.

On Thursday I'd called Edward in the afternoon to see if I should plan on him that night, but what happened was the last thing I expected.

"Hello?"

I didn't know the voice, but I recognized it as the mystery voice from Tuesday, so I assumed she was another assistant. "Hi, this is Bella, is Edward available?"

She groaned and then sighed into the receiver. "Jesus, the clingy girlfriend. Look Bella, it's really sad the way you call all the time and bug him while he's trying to work. You should ease up before you annoy him and he dumps you." Then the line went dead.

I couldn't fucking believe it! Who does that? Who answers someone else's phone and tells off their girlfriend?

Severely pissed, I called Alice and she told me that Emmett and her would be there as soon as they could. When they arrived, I told them about the last few weeks of being the only real person in this relationship and the phone call and the missed date and Alice grabbed my arm. "Come stay with us."

"I'm not going to break up with him." The thought of not having Edward in my life just hurt too much.

"Honey, I'm not saying you should dump him. I'm saying take a step back. You came to New York and moved in here and he didn't have to work for it, so he's taking you for granted. If you move out on your own, even if it is only crashing with us, then you have the autonomy you've been looking for. You won't be living off of him; you'll be standing on your own two feet."

"How will I be standing on my own if I'm living with you?" I was flattered by the offer, but didn't want to move from living with Edward to crashing on their couch for the foreseeable future.

"We'll help you find your own place, just think about it."

"We brought my SUV, if you wanted to go now." Emmett chimed in from the kitchen where he was trying to make dinner for us.

"I couldn't just sneak out."

"So pack and then we'll wait for him so you can talk to him. But whether you come with us or not, you two have to talk." Alice was making a lot of sense, and I'd been feeling this way for a while. My new job just seemed to cement that I needed a life apart from Edward and if we were going to make it, I needed to know that he would fight to make it work.

"You guys will help me?"

Alice nodded and called out to Emmett. "Em, stop trying to feed your face and get the boxes we brought."

"You brought boxes with you?"

"I had a feeling that when you called crying that whatever it was, it was the final straw."

So for the next hour I pulled the few boxes I'd never unpacked and Alice helped me pack my clothes and the rest of my possessions as Emmett ran them all down to the car. He called after his last trip and told me that Edward had just walked into the building as he came back from the car. Alice took my last suitcase and I had nothing but my coat and purse to escape with after what I was sure would be a hard conversation.

**EPOV**

I was exhausted when I walked in, but as soon as I saw Bella's tear stained face, I knew it was going to be an even longer day. "Bella, what is it? Is Charlie okay?"

Bella rushed to my side and quieted my worry. "He's fine. This is about us."

"What is?"

"Who holds onto your phone, because someone answered it today that wasn't Lauren or Jane and what they told me was very interesting."

I got angry that someone had said something to upset her again and wanted to know what had her so broken up. "What did they say?"

"After they referred to me as the 'clingy girlfriend' they told me that I should back off before you dumped me."

"Bella, I would never-"

"It got me thinking though, and I think that my moving in here was a mistake."

I shook my head and saw her coat and purse on the couch near the door. "Bella, this isn't a mistake…_we're_ not a mistake."

"I never said we were. I'm not breaking up with you, I'm just moving in with Alice and Emmett for a while, at least until I can find a place of my own."

I couldn't feel my heart, but I knew it was pounding in my chest as I moved to her. "Bella, I barely see you as it is, if you move out-"

"Then you'll have to make a real effort. Edward, I can't be the only person in this relationship. I know everything that's going on with you, but you don't know what's happening with me. I want us to survive this, but if we are then I have to be my own person…and you have to make it through the next few months until the show opens in April. You have two more months of this and I can't sit here and wonder if you're going to come home to me nights, because another few months of that and we won't make it."

"There isn't anything I can do to talk you into staying tonight?"

Bella shook her head and I thought for a minute about everything she said, and I wasn't being fair. But I also wasn't going to forget to rip into Lauren for letting someone else answer my phone and talking to Bella like that. "Can I call you this weekend; maybe we can grab a bite Sunday and talk?"

"I'd like that." Bella walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then grabbed her coat and purse and walked out the door. And that's when it hit me…

Bella was gone.


	5. Where Do I Go From Here?

**This chapter title is "Where Do I Go From Here?" from the NKOTB album, Step by Step.**

**I know its been ages, but RL has been crazy. I won't bore you with the details, but it is getting better. Also know that I'm not responding to 100% of my reviews, but I appreciate each and every one of them and will always answer any questions you may have. The less time I spend responding to all the reviews for 6 stories, the faster I can get out chapters. **

**Finally, I have a twitter account now, so if you want to follow me and chat find me at agoodwitchff.**

**EPOV**

Waking up the next morning on the chaise lounge next to my piano left me with a crick in my neck and a crappy attitude. I got ready and headed out to rehearsal early, fully planning on finding out what had happened yesterday with my phone.

Walking into the rehearsal space, I stormed over to the table of assistants and glared at Lauren. "I believe you have something that belongs to me?"

She looked up all perky and reached into her pocket and held out my phone. "You ran out so fast yesterday that I didn't notice you'd left it until you were probably half way home."

"Well then, it seems you were lacking in all aspects as an assistant yesterday, weren't you?"

I heard the cough covered laugh come from Rosalie and shook my head as Lauren gaped at me. "What do you mean, Edward?"

"I'm trying as nicely as I can to give you a chance to own up to the colossal fuck up you made yesterday, but since you want to play stupid, I'll be blunt, who answered my phone?" She stuttered and blinked like she was having a fit and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Taking my phone from her, I laid out the new ground rules. "Let me make myself clear, you are no longer in charge of my phone and when I find out what happened with it yesterday, if you had anything to do with it, you'll be sorry."

I started to turn when she finally found your voice. "Aro won't like you having your phone; you know how he is about that."

"Well, if Aro does have a problem, I'll tell him that if he wants my assistant to hold onto it that he better fire you and get me one I can trust with it."

She picked up her bag and Jane and Jessica followed her. I was about to sit at my place by the piano when Rosalie gave in to whatever whim had made her bite her tongue that long. "Holy shit, Edward Cullen has a pair; I was starting to wonder what you were sporting down there."

"Fuck off, Hale. I'm not in the mood."

She walked over and sat her kit down as I looked over to see the floor completely taped out with the various set pieces for each scene marked so that rehearsal furniture could be laid out. She grabbed one of the folding tables and set it up and then set the second one a few feet away before she started putting out the forty or so chairs that would be needed. Getting up to help her, she shook her head. "Edward, I know everything that happens in this space. We've worked together on three shows now. How often have you seen James come early or leave after you?"

I thought about it and stared at her. "You've been doing his job all this time?"

She nodded. "I knew at one point they'd do something to send him off the fucking deep end, I'm just glad it happened now. I was tired of him bullshitting with Aro so he wouldn't realize I was fixing some set piece that he had broken five minutes before rehearsal. Now, they'll see what I can do and I'll finally be able to run a production. Do you have any idea what that feels like? Once tech rehearsals start, this slowly becomes my show, then once it goes up, I'll be in the booth…everything that happens, onstage and off, will be because I gave the call."

"You deserve it. Hell, if I was in charge, I'd hire you for every show I did. You're good at your job, and it doesn't hurt that you have the attitude to deal with a bunch of chauvinistic pricks." I took another chair off the rack and opened it as she smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Don't be that hard on yourself, you're not that bad." We both laughed and it felt good to have a little levity. "It was Jessica. Lauren wasn't there when she did it, but they had answered the phone and pretended not to know it was on while they talked about Bella. Plus, she hangs up on her more than she answers and is usually an uber-bitch. I'm surprised this girl hasn't left you yet between the high school harpies and the hours."

I cinched my eyes shut and shook my head…this was going to be handled. "She moved out last night. She said that she needed to feel like I was working to be with her, instead of me taking advantage of the warm body whenever I decided to come home."

"Good, now you just have to show her how much she means to you." Rosalie said it quite matter-of-factly and I just huffed at her, like I didn't know that.

"Thanks for that."

"Edward, you've got 'grand romantic gesture' written all over you, but in this case, all that will do is make it look like you're trying to win her over instead of proving that you understand that she wants you there for the day to day. I know you're always rushing home after rehearsal, but why not come out with us when we do to the clubs. Invite her too, and don't worry, I'm a big enough bitch that the assistants know better than to come. Jasper goes sometimes, and she'll get to see the people you work with in a social way and hear the Aro bashing so she knows it isn't an exaggeration. Hell, once we get into tech, invite her to one of those. Even if she's there part of a day, she can see everything that you've been doing and she'll understand what's been keeping you away."

I stood frozen for a minute; because although Rosalie Hale and I had a brother/sister kind of working relationship, she did make some great suggestions, and she definitely had me pegged about how I had planned to fix this. "Sure, let me know what you guys are doing next week and I'll bring it up to her this weekend. I don't want to ask her tonight and push…I know she's still mad."

Rose smiled and put out the last chair. "Smart man, and it's every weeknight, we have a few bars and clubs that we hit depending on how bad Aro pisses us off that day, but it's a standing rule, 'If we see Aro, we drink to forget it.'"

I laughed and ran to get mine and Jasper's coffee as well as something for my relationship guru.

Rehearsal that day was long, and my phone didn't ring once in my pocket, but in all honesty I hadn't expected it to. I spoke to Aro about the assistant situation and he told me that Jessica and Lauren would be handled, but not fired…yet, at least.

When I got home to my apartment it was still horribly empty, so when the knock came on my door, I ran to it. The door opened to reveal Jasper, looking how I felt. "What's up, Smooth Jazz?"

His eyebrow was raised before his head was and he was laughing at me. "We have to get Bella back here, because if you revert to the college version of you, Uncle Eddie will be living on my couch playing with the kids while the Misses and I have some quality time."

I laughed at him and invited him into the living room for some beer and TV. There wasn't much on, so we settled on some Comedy Central marathon of comedy specials and sat like two miserable lumps before I finally asked the question that had been on my mind recently. "Jasper, what the hell happened to us? We used to love life and work, and now it seems like we can't be happy with anything we try."

"I'm just so tired of all the bullshit. Aro and his partners put us through so much undue stress, and look what happened to you. We work such crazy hours your girlfriend moved out, we shouldn't be putting in these types of hours. Makes me want to not re-sign with them when our contract is up after this show."

As soon as the words left his mouth it made perfect sense. "So we won't, we'll find a way to do this another way."

"In this economy? What were you thinking, writing a show and then trying to sell it?" Jasper wasn't looking too into that idea and I didn't blame him, that type of work was always a crapshoot.

"No, what if we started a company? We could do some community outreach and still put up bigger productions. We could help shape the next generation of theater geeks." I was starting to get into the idea and if we were in charge it meant I could finally balance my career with my personal life. That meant more trips to see my parents and more importantly, more time with Bella.

"You're serious?" Jasper was staring at me as I nodded my head vigorously. He laughed and then shrugged. "I'll come by tomorrow and we can do some research, I have a couple of books from my theater management that tell you what you need to start different types of companies."

"Sweet, but he have to keep this hushed until at least after the Tony's, because you know Aro will wait, hoping a possible award will keep us with him."

"Absolutely! Now, what are you doing about the whole Bella situation?"

I sighed and finished off my beer. "I'm going to call her tomorrow and see if she wants to meet me for coffee or something so I can talk to her. I want to see where her head is."

Jasper nodded and then got up to get another beer as we settled in to try and lighten the mood.

Waking up the next morning, I jumped right on the internet to look into everything we would need to get a theater company started and as soon as Jasper showed up at 10:30, we were moving. "So, I contacted a real estate agent and after talking to him about what we would be looking for, he suggested that we buy a building, because even though the initial investment would be crazy, we could control the space and if this didn't work out we wouldn't be stuck in a 15 year lease that would cost _us_ money to break."

I nodded, figuring as much, but glad to have the professional opinion. "Did he say anything else?"

Jasper looked a little sheepish and I was worried about his next revelation. "He also mentioned that it might be better if one of us bought the building instead of the business, we would rent it to the company for the price of the taxes plus utilities and then once again, if something went wrong, the building would be a personal property, not something that could be leveraged…he gave us that as an option."

"It makes sense, so what's with the face?"

"I don't have the money to buy a building sitting around and I didn't want you to feel like for us to be able to do this you'd have to front all this money. I plan to invest in this, but I wouldn't be able to do as much as you financially."

"Jasper, I know you don't have the kind of money I do…not many people do. I live in a $2 million apartment and I still have plenty of money in my trust, I want to do this for us. Let's just look into what has to get done and worry about that later."

Jasper smiled as we dug back into the research. When we took a break for lunch, I called Bella about seeing her this weekend.

"Hello." I was a little startled by how quiet she sounded, but answered quickly.

"Hey Bella, it's me. You said I could call you this weekend?"

"Edward, yeah…you can call me anytime. What's up?"

"Well, Jasper and I are working on something big, but it's really early into the planning, but I was hoping you were free tomorrow to grab lunch or something?"

There was a brief pause and then she responded. "Your borough or mine?"

I smiled to myself that she was so willing to see me after the other night. "You pick the place; I want you to be comfortable."

She sighed into the phone. "Edward, I'm not uncomfortable around you. I just needed some space."

"I know. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry. Look, I'll text you about tomorrow. I love you."

I took a deep breath and then answered her. "Love you too."

I got off the phone and Jasper and I started to look through his books to find out what we needed to get done. The most important thing we needed was a name for our company so we could start the process of trademarks and copyrights so we could fill out the non-profit forms to get our tax-exempt status and everything so we can really dig in and look for investors. After our day full of phone calls and setting up appointments for late in the evenings and on weekends because of our schedule and not wanting to tip our hand too soon with Aro.

I went to bed that night in the guest room and woke up the next day a little nervous. It felt stupid, Bella wasn't acting like there was a wall between us, but I felt like I was so close to losing her completely that I was afraid to do anything too drastic. I got her text about the diner she wanted me to meet her at with the address and time. I made a few more calls and then got ready to journey to Brooklyn.

An hour and a half later, I was walking into Eat Here, Stupid, the diner Bella had chosen. As soon as I walked in, I saw Bella sitting in one of the booths at the end of the restaurant. I was on my way over when she looked up and saw me, a smile spreading across her face as she stood to hug me. "Hey, love."

"Hey to you too. How's the big top secret planning going with Jasper?" I was surprised that she went immediately to talk of work, but I would tell her anything she wanted to know.

"Good. We're looking into our options after the show ends; we've both decided that we won't be signing back with Volturi Productions."

"Really? Do you know what you're going to do?"

"We're looking into some different things, but we were actually thinking about starting a non-profit theater company."

"How would that work? Do you guys know what would go into it?"

I smiled at her general interest. "We'd have to hire people who specialize in the different areas to oversee different aspects, but we've been putting out some feelers on different things, trying to be hush-hush until the Tony's but we have a few months so it won't even be set by that point. I was just tired of them dictating my life, I mean look at what it did to us. I made them a priority because I knew how bad it would be if I tried to push the limit and you moved out. I can't chance that again."

Bella looked down as the waitress came over and took our drink order and then Bella ordered for us both, getting my usual from the Forks Diner for me. When we were alone again she finally met my eyes. "So you're quitting for me?"

I reached across the table and took her hand. "This has been a long time coming for both Jazz and I, but yes, seeing what I could lose was what put it over the edge. I can't go back to living without you." She sighed and I decided to lighten the mood. "So, tell me about the museum?"

Bella spent 15 minutes telling me about the exhibit and how much she loved the atmosphere in the museum and especially how much she loved her boss, Bree. It was so wonderful to see her smiling and laughing about everything. I brought up the club and she asked if Emmett and Alice could come, so I told her I'd love for them to join us because they were a part of her life now and they were watching out for her now that I wasn't.

We sat around during lunch, joking. It was so odd, but I felt like her decision might be the right thing for us. As I walked her to the nursing home so she could spend some time with Charlie, I was planning times that I could get to see her and prove how we could work around the insanity that was my life right now.

Monday, Jasper and I went back to work like nothing had happened. We were lucky that for the next week or so in rehearsals, I was needed more than him. When he was free, he'd sneak away to appointments about the business side of the company, as well as real estate agents, under the guise of being my assistant and representing my interests in investing my money into something that could make money for me.

Jasper was going to be taking over for me on Tuesday, so I called Bella to meet her for an early dinner after talking with the real estate agent about what I was willing to spend, and more specifically, what I thought would work for us. If at all possible, I wanted to stay in Manhattan, but I wouldn't be above looking in Brooklyn or Queens if I had to.

Seeing as Bella was already in Manhattan for work, I asked her to meet me at my favorite little Vietnamese place for dinner, and was pleased when she agreed to meet me after we were done.

I was waiting outside the restaurant when she emerged from the crowd at the subway station across the street. She jogged to me in modest heels and a blue wrap around shirt with a low V-neck and an above the knee black skirt. She laughed when she caught me checking her out and gave me a quick kiss before we entered the restaurant. As we were shown our seats, I noticed the SLR camera that was tucked into her purse and asked her about it.

"You remember I always used to fiddle around with it back home? I have the 35mm one, but developing pictures is such a pain without a proper darkroom, so I switched to digital. Whenever I have spare time, or see something interesting, I snap a picture. It relaxes me."

I smiled at her hobby and told her I'd love to see her work, which she seemed to appreciate. The only awkwardness was coming from me because I felt so stiff, but as time passed, it melted away until it was just us, the way it should be.

I was walking her to the subway when her phone rang and she dug it out of her purse just in time. "Hey Alice, I was about to head home, what's planned for…oh, really? Okay, sure, I'll meet you there. Yeah, see you in a bit."

"What was that about?" I asked out of general curiosity, but Bella shrank a little at the question.

"One of the nurse's that Alice works with is getting married, so she's looking for someone to sublet her place until the lease is up, and Alice asked me to meet them there."

I shrugged as she postured in front of me. "That's lucky and at least you'll be dealing with someone Alice knows so you can decide month to month."

She looked at me a little confused and then smiled. "You're okay with this?"

"It doesn't really matter what I think, but I'd rather it be a short-term thing than you signing a year lease on an apartment."

"Edward…of course it matters to me what you think. Will you come check it out once I decide if I like it?" She looked really unsure, like she was still afraid of my reaction, so I smiled and kissed her hair.

"Of course I will. Now go, before Alice has a meltdown over how long you take to get there." We both laughed at that and then she started towards the subway, stopping to call out to me.

"How's Friday night for hanging out with everyone at the bar or whatever?"

"Friday's perfect, I'll call you tomorrow." With one last giggle, Bella disappeared into the subway station.

The remainder of the week moved painfully slowly, until finally Friday rolled around. After talking with Rosalie, I texted Bella the club info and then fretted like a fucking fool over what to wear to rehearsal that day because we would be going straight there as Friday was always a long day.

Getting out around 9:15pm, we waited around until Rosalie was done and then headed out to dinner with Ben and his fiancée, Angela, or as he called her "the patron saint of patience."

Most of the usual crowd was too tired and the actors who would be joining us decided to meet up with us at the club.

It was 11pm by the time we got to the club. As we walked in, we made a b-line for the bar. Ordering our drinks, I looked over to see Bella down at the other end. Taking my glass with me, I walked up to her and got a full view of her short, swooped neck dress in a bright red that played off her skin beautifully. She turned just as I approached, giving me the full effect of the look, and was soon greeted by her warm lips. "How was the rest of your week?" She shouted to me over the music and then tapped Alice on the shoulder as her and Emmett said a quick hello before following me to our group.

After introductions, Bella and I headed to the dance floor. Emmett and Rosalie right behind us. While we were a little subtler, Rose and Emmett were practically having sex on the floor, but I was soon focusing on how my hands felt on Bella's hips. "Did you like the apartment?"

She nodded and then tipped up to whisper in my ear. "I'm actually moving in this weekend. She only has five months on the lease, but told me that if I had to move out before then, to just give her notice. She understood why I was suddenly looking for a place and was really sweet about it."

"I'm glad; you want some help getting your stuff over there?"

She shook her head but leaned in again. "Emmett has the truck, but if you want to help me settle in, I'd appreciate it cause both of them are on this weekend."

I nodded and then, for the time being, we got back into the music and relaxed. Having Bella that close felt so amazing, and I knew that I wanted nothing more than to take her home, but I was nervous that it was too soon, so I decided to play it by ear.

Moving off the floor and back to the bar, Alice and Jasper were deep in conversation as we ordered another drink and then found a seat on the benches that lined the one wall. Sitting turned into kissing, which turned into full-on making out. When a throat cleared in front of us, we both looked up to see Rose and Emmett standing there, smirking at us. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to use the ladies' room. Bella, you want to join me?"

Bella gave me a quick peck before jumping up and walking off with Rose. Emmett collapsed next to me and smiled like a dog who just remembered where he buried his bone. "That woman is awesome! She must be a blast to work with."

"Rosalie Hale is a woman you always want on your side, and lucky for Jasper and I, we haven't managed to piss her off." I noticed Emmett look at his watch and that caused me to look down and see that it was 2:30. "You have to go soon?"

Emmett rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I have to work tomorrow afternoon, but we're dropping off Bella's stuff first. She told you about the apartment, right?"

"Yup, she told me."

"Is she coming home with us or going uptown with you?" His eyes were trying to read me, but I don't know what he was trying to see.

"She's going with you guys. It'd be too much for her to ride home in the morning, plus I think it's too soon for us to spend the night at my place. She only moved out eight days ago, I don't want to rush her."

Emmett clapped me on the back and stood up as the girls headed back towards us. "You're a good man, Edward. Bella knows that, and so do we. This'll all blow over and you'll be back in that 'deluxe apartment in the sky' in no time!"

I lost it at his sing-song quote of "Moving on Up" as Bella and Rose walked up with Jasper and Alice in tow. "Well, we have to get going. I'll call you tomorrow?"

I planted a kiss on Bella and then sighed into her hair. "No problem, love. Sweet dreams."

Bella and her friends left and Rosalie spun around to face me. "Don't you mess this up, because I like her."

Not that I needed it, but the Rosalie Hale stamp of approval made me all the more determined to move at whatever pace Bella needed me to.


	6. Step by Step

**This chapter is named after the NKOTB song "Step by Step."**

**Okay, so I know this chapter is short, but there is another one following it, so don't worry. I've gotten on a roll with this one, so there may be a few updates in a row on this one, especially since this story has shorter chapters than some of the others. We're moving through time on this one, so I hope you enjoy the reminiscing E&B! Side note, I saw "American Idiot" on Broadway and it was phenomenal!**

**Thanks to my beta A Cullen Wannabe, for stepping up on these babies…I'm glad to have you back love! And I cannot forget the supportive girls from the WC's I host on skype…you ladies always tell me what's working and what only makes sense to me.**

**Lastly, I'm hosting a contest, called the "Share Your Inspiration Anon One-Shot Contest," for more info check out: **http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2580394/

Chapter 6 – Step by Step

**EPOV**

I looked at the address on my phone three times, as I stood outside the building that Bella was subletting an apartment in for the next month. I knew that she'd be taking it month to month, and that the girl whose apartment it was would be ending her lease in three months when her year was up, but I was already not liking Bella in a place like this. The building itself looked old and rundown and there was no security, no doorman, and a door that could easily be rigged to stay open.

As I knocked on her door five minutes later, I hid those feelings. Inside was a little better, a shoebox, but it was clean, the furniture was hip, and it allowed Bella to have some of her things there, while the rest of it sat in Emmett's storage space. I knew Bella was waiting for a reaction, so I smiled and nodded. "It's nice, small, but you won't be here for the long term with Julie's lease ending in a few months. Okay, where do you want me?"

"Can you put those books up on the shelves; I'm going to put my clothes in the dresser." Bella walked across the apartment and loaded up the dressers while I put the books she'd decided that she would need away. Afterwards we sat there, her knick-knacks having found their home and the TV on mute while the silence killed me.

"Bella, what are we doing here?"

"Edward-" she stopped herself from saying something before she continued, "I can't live with you the way we were. It isn't that I don't love you, but I've always lived with other people. First, it was my dad, then my roommate in college, then James, and finally you. I need to live on my own and figure a few things out. I want to go on dates, come home, and be girly, squeal on the phone with Alice about how great it was. I never got to be the silly teen or the crazy twenty-something, and with Charlie being sick, I'm probably going to give my thirties over to his care. I need one part of my life to be on my terms, to be my own."

I let out my breath in a loud huff and then turned to her. "I meant 'what are we doing sitting here like two people who don't know how to talk to each other' but I guess that was a little too vague of a question. I know I was an absentee boyfriend, and I understand your need to be on your own, but I don't want us to end before we've been able to begin. I want to be better; that's why I came over today and why I'll call tomorrow, and take you to lunch on Tuesday, and a late dinner on Thursday, and hopefully bring you out with Rosalie and some of the others again on Friday. I have to prove it to you now."

Bella sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'd like that…all of it."

**BPOV**

Edward was true to his word. He took me out, turning off his phone when one of the producers went to town trying to get a hold of him and focusing on us. I never thought Edward didn't care about of me, but seeing him like this just proved that he'd been too stressed and focused on his work, but now he was telling me about his new prospects with their theater company, all of which was still on the quiet because he didn't want to tip Aro off too early.

My job was going well. I loved working with Bree and the exhibit was so interesting that I was hoping to be the person they hired full-time because I could see myself there for the long term. Edward seemed interested in what the exhibit was about, but said he'd have to see it to truly understand some of it.

One night about two weeks after I'd moved in, Edward called up and told me that we were seeing a show. I was curious to see what he had planned, so when I met him at my door and he told me we were going to see "American Idiot," I was a little surprised.

I didn't see him going to a jukebox-type musical as he called them, but this one was supposed to be different. And boy was it. The Green Day album told such an important story and it was jarring and visceral as we sat in the fifth row and watched the stories of three friends trying to navigate a world none of us understands. While the stories of Tunny and Will were moving, the main story of Johnny and his lost love, Whatshername, had me crying by the time the curtain fell.

As the lights came, Edward looked over at me and did a double take, "Bella."

"Spend the night with me?" I needed him to be with me, but I knew I had to go to see Charlie in the morning because I had a late night at work in prep for the exhibit, which was a week from opening.

"Let's grab some dinner and call it an early night." I nodded at his suggestion and an hour later, we were eating Thai food on my couch with old reruns of Friends on in the background. We weren't talking about what we both knew had brought this on, and I knew only one thing, tonight I needed Edward.

From the couch, we moved to the bed, where Edward worshipped me like he had that first time back in Forks. I was so overwhelmed that I cried in the afterglow of our love-making. I was so unused to being this emotional wreck, but I was also never as invested in wanting something to work than I had been in us.

I was nearly asleep when I heard Edward whisper to me, "You'll never be reduced to a 'whatshername' for me."

In the morning, we grabbed a quick breakfast and then I went to visit Charlie, who was having a good morning and wasn't fighting Alice, at least, not yet. Heading into Manhattan, I helped Bree set up one of the major instillations for the photography that we would be hanging tomorrow. I was sore when Edward called to check on me that night. I talked to him for about an hour telling him that I wouldn't be able to see him until he came to the exhibit opening on Friday. He understood and with the end of that phone call, my own hell week began.

The next week was exhausting, but the evening of the exhibit opening, when Edward walked in the front door in his brown wool suit, the earthy coloring of his ensemble playing with the deeper tone of his hair and making his eyes pop, I decided it was all worth it. He came to my side almost immediately and gave me a sweet kiss. "So, why don't you walk me through, that way I view it the way it was meant to be seen."

I laughed at his enthusiasm, but started in the first room containing all the pictures of city landmarks through the years, then into the exhibit that had cornerstones and iconic architectural pieces of buildings that were no longer standing, or had been significantly renovated. From there, we went into one of the older exhibits that showed the skyline as depicted by famous artists and its progression over the years. We had worked hard to weave the new exhibits in with the permanent collection, because these new ones played off of the old ones so well.

When we were finished, Edward and I found Bree and he congratulated us both on our work. Soon Alice and Emmett walked over with Rosalie, something that still surprised me, but those two were so good together. Some of the other temp girls cut out early, but I stayed to help Bree clean up. Edward was heading out because of the early morning tomorrow to make up for Jasper staying alone so that he could come tonight.

After a quick kiss good-bye, he headed home and I stuck around until we closed at 11pm. I jumped on the subway and headed home, wondering if I'd be back to interviewing in a few days' time, of if I'd get what I wanted this time around.


	7. Dirty Dawg

**This Chapter is named after "Dirty Dawg" from NKOTB's album Face the Music**

**I'm keeping the note short up here and just telling you that I've already started the next chapter of this, so please don't kill me when you hit the bottom of this page. You won't be left in the lurch for long…it is the Holiday's after all, I couldn't keep you waiting forever!**

**Thanks to my beta A Cullen Wannabe, for keeping me from killing the English language. You're the best! Gotta give a shout out to the WC ladies for the support of this story, even when the letter 'u' went MIA for a few nights until the keyboard decided to cooperate once again.**

**Remember, I'm hosting a contest, called the "Share Your Inspiration Anon One-Shot Contest," for more info check out: **http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2580394/

Chapter 7 – Dirty Dawg

**EPOV**

I was sitting at rehearsal the morning after Bella's exhibit opened, the snow that was once again falling outside, leaving me happy that this was a multi-million dollar production that could afford heat. I would be missing this next year if we got the theater company off to a rocky start. We had a lot of the prep work done, but the main fundraising couldn't happen until we were out from under contract.

The assistants were sitting at their table working overtime with us almost in tech. I was happy for it because it kept Lauren away from me, and with everything that had gone down with her and the drama over my phone, I was going to be happy to get out of this environment.

As if on cue, my phone buzzed with a text from Jasper, who was bemoaning the grant forms. Neither of us having any idea how to write a proposal, we'd tried to do it a few times and not liking what we came up with. I was about to put my phone away when it rang. I got up, knowing we were breaking in a few, so I wouldn't be missing anything.

I ran down the hall and made my way to the stairs as I answered. "Bella, hold on, I have to run outside so I can hear you better." I busted through the side door and then spoke again. "Okay, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She sounded a little worried and I hated that she felt guilty calling me during the day.

"No, you're fine, we're on break. What's up?"

"I was talking to Bree last night while we were cleaning up, and guess what she told me? I got the job! I'm going to be working at the museum as one of the exhibit coordinators."

"Congrats baby! Oh, I'm so fucking proud of you. I could tell how happy she was with what you had done while we were talking to her, but for you to get rewarded for all that hard work is just amazing."

"Thank you, I'll let you get back into rehearsal, but I wanted to just let you know the news."

"Okay, I'll call you later. I'm so happy for you, love. Bye."

"Bye Edward." The click sounded and I was walking around to the side entrance again when I heard her voice.

"It's too easy. I've already gotten that little bitch out of his house, now with tech starting next week we'll be together so much…Edward Cullen will be mine."

I was seeing red at her comments to Jessica and soon I was flying around the corner. "How dare you! I may not have been able to do anything before, but I will have your job now!" I ran up to the rehearsal room and found Aro and Jane sitting there going over the schedule for tech.

"Edward, is everything alright?"

"I want Lauren fired. Jasper and I still own the rights to our work, so if you don't want my composition to walk, you will get rid of her."

Aro blanched and tried to quiet me, but it was Jane's voice that spoke with a quiet authority. "You should do it, and Jessica too, because she's been just as guilty of this stupid plot. He's serious. They've already cost him plenty, and it's not like they do any real work."

Aro nodded and went to handle it personally, while I stayed behind with Jane. "How could you turn on your friends so quickly?"

"I joke with them at work, but I've worked too hard and put up with too much to get fired over the two of them scheming to get into your pants. Never forget that I will always protect my own interest above all else."

The rest of the rehearsal was tense. When I went home and called Bella, she was completely taken aback. "So it was her plan all along to make you look bad so I'd leave?"

"It appears to be. I'm just sorry you had to get hurt in it. You didn't deserve the added stress."

"I'll survive. Hey, I was planning on having a get together at my apartment this weekend. I know you have tech starting on Sunday, but you don't have to be there for the dry tech on Saturday, so would you and Jasper be able to join us? I've lived here a month and I haven't done anything like this."

Part of me was a little sad that she wasn't planning dinner parties at my place, but I wouldn't miss it for anything. "I'll be there, and I'm sure if Jasper hears that you're cooking that he'll be there the day before."

Bella's giggle filtered through the phone and I smiled as we discussed my week working with the conductor and the orchestra so that everything was in order by techs. Aro had rushed previews so that we would make the end of April deadline for the show's opening, so Jasper was going to be at the rehearsals in case anything was needed there. Some shows had long previews; we had three weeks. This was the reason why he had the crew brought in early to learn the staging with Rosalie, having one of the two stage managers they hired to run the backstage aspects in rehearsals while she and the other SM were in the theater getting the kinks out before the cues, music, actors and costumes were added in.

We talked on the phone until we fell asleep. When I woke up, I remembered that Charlie's birthday was tomorrow, so I made plans to visit him. He may not be aware of it, but I wanted to see how he was doing and hoped that my going wouldn't be overstepping in Bella's eyes.

Wednesday morning, I hopped on the train to Brooklyn and made my way to the Nursing Home, hoping that the hour wasn't wasted when they told me that I wasn't on a list of allowed visitors or something. Luckily, Alice saw me in the hallway and walked me down to Charlie's room. She gave me a sweet smile and left me alone with a man I once feared like no other, but now couldn't help but worry about.

"Hi Charlie." He looked up at the mention of his name and his brow furrowed, as if he was trying to remember me, but not coming up with much.

"Are you one of the doctors?"

"No Charlie, I'm a friend of Bella's. I'm Edward Cullen, sir."

"Carlisle and Esme's boy? You've gotten big."

I smiled at the affection with which he seemed to remember us all, even if it didn't transfer to the present. "Yes, sir. I came to see how you're doing."

"I'm okay. I miss my little girl. There's this one girl who talks about her with me all the time, but I don't see her anymore, it's been a long time since I've seen my Bella."

That part confused me, because I know Bella visits him nearly every day. "Alice asks you about Bella?" There was a vague look on his face so I elaborated. "The tiny girl with the short black hair?"

"Oh no, she talks to me about the gossip around the hospital. The one who talks to me about my girl and my wife is a brunette, little taller than Alice. She has sad eyes."

It was in that moment that my stomach dropped. He was talking about how he told Bella about her and her mother in the same moment he talked about never seeing her, because he didn't know the person who was sitting with him was that little girl, just all grown up.

"Bella's doing well. She's working at a museum and she's dating a good guy. She's happy most of the time." I took a deep breath and leaned forward. "Charlie, I need you to do me a favor, the next time that brunette girl comes in, look at her. That's your Bella. She's here with you every day and she needs to know that you know who she is. Recognize her, just one time."

As if a switch was flipped, Charlie's eyes became unfocused and he was focused on the TV. I stood there, staring at Charlie sadly until Alice's hand on my shoulder finally got me moving.

"Is he always like this?" I asked as we walked back towards the elevators.

"He's deteriorating faster than we'd like. With early onset, it's tough. It can progress so quickly. It's been really tough on Bella. Some days he's screaming about that bitch of a wife that left him and other days he's talking about his happy family, but he tells her about it like she's a stranger. I think it's good that you came, because now you can be there for her and have a frame of reference when you talk with her about it, having seen it for yourself."

I smiled, glad that she thought I was helping, but not sure what real good I could do. "Thanks Alice, I'll see you Saturday night."

**BPOV**

It was my dad's birthday, so I planned on stopping by the Nursing Home in the evening before going to hang out with Alice that night. When I got there, she was all bouncy and telling me to hurry. I got in the room and Charlie sat there staring at me. "Hi Charlie."

He was still staring when he finally blurted out. "You remind me of my daughter. She smiled more than you do, such a happy girl, but still…both of you were beauties."

That had me crying as we sat and talked about his birthday when he told me that Edward Cullen came to visit. He told me that he was a friend of his daughter's. He went on to say a good man that he'd hoped would have married his daughter, a fact that brought a smile to my face. I sat there while he kept telling me about the things Edward had told him. He seemed lucid in the moment, like he was aware of what happened today, but not to its connection to other things. He remembered me as someone who sat with him, but not as his daughter. At this point though, any recollection was something, and may be proof that the medications and trial were working. That was what I took from today.

Alice was waiting outside for me when I was done, and for once was looking a little sheepish. "You aren't upset that I let Edward in to see him, are you?"

I shook my head as I linked our arms. "Not at all. I'm actually really happy that you did. He was able to remember today, but not other things, so he kept telling me all the things Edward had told him about me. How I'm beautiful and happy, successful…I haven't heard my father talk about me with pride in a long time. It was a blessing."

"Oh, thank goodness. Edward had been worried too. He thought that you'd get upset about him visiting Charlie without checking with you, but he had the time before having to meet the musicians and wanted to see him. He said he hasn't been here since the day he dropped you and him here when he flew in."

Remembering that night, I sighed, "It was hard for him to bite his tongue when Charlie was lashing out. He's settled in the last three months, so it was good for both of them, I'm sure. We should get going if we're having dinner."

"You got it hot stuff!" We both giggled and headed off for our dinner date.

The next few days I was busy between work and everything else. Most of my things were still at Emmett's storage space, but I had a feeling they would stay there until I moved back in with Edward. I knew that would be happening sooner, rather than later, but I was going to keep the apartment for a little while. In the last month, I'd learned a lot about myself. Now that Edward and I weren't dancing around how to be together without living together, I was intending to enjoy the freedom, and when the lease was up in four months, I'd see where we were. I knew Edward would welcome me back into his apartment with open arms, as he'd told me so on several occasions, but for now, I enjoyed the independence, even if the commute was a pain in the ass.

The question of if we'd make it was gone from my mind. I'd seen from his actions that Edward loved me and wanted me there, it had only been the influence of his scheming little wench of an assistant and her friend that I'd been led to believe I wasn't as important to him as I was. Now we were just following our hearts, wherever it led.

This was my musing as I stood in line at the Key Food, my cart filled with goodies for the dinner party I was hosting tomorrow, and my head filled with thoughts of Edward. It was a particularly cold Friday night, which meant I'd be sleeping in a sweatshirt and two pairs of socks as the heat in my building was out. As I loaded up the conveyer belt with my groceries, I started planning the menu for tomorrow, excited to have a chance to play hostess in my own apartment.

**EmPOV**

The shift was incredibly long and I was so fucking ready to get out of here. Bella was planning some dinner thing at her place tomorrow. She said that Rosalie was going to be there and Edward was bringing his partner, so it was going to be a great night.

I was relaxing in the break room when the call came in about a fire at an apartment building. I knew that it was going to get crazy so we'd have to get things organized. I found my supervisor and he had me set up one of the back trauma rooms for the smoke inhalation patients. It wasn't usually life threatening, but we needed someone to supervise the interns and make sure they didn't miss something that could potentially kill a patient that would have survived.

I was going over procedures when the first wave came in and we were soon doing work-overs on our patients. The burn unit was moving all of the victims up to their floor and we were working on getting them on oxygen so they could be cleared and discharged. I was checking up on one of the early patients and telling the nurse who could be discharged when one of the interns called out, "Dr. McCathy, this patient doesn't seem to have soot in her airway or any other complications, but her breathing isn't great and she's unconscious. Can you come look at her?"

I turned to see the singed brown hair and petite frame of the walking accident I called my friend. "No…" I walked briskly to her bedside and took a listen to her lungs before getting her on oxygen. "Did you really check for any evidence of obstruction, listen for fluid in the lungs from prolonged exposure to the smoke, check for-"

"Yes, they were all clear, that's why I called for you."

I looked down at Bella to see her numbers stabilize and then slowly begin to grow, but I wouldn't be happy until I saw her awake. "Come on, Bells, open your damn eyes."


	8. Never Let You Go

**See, I told you there wouldn't be a long wait! Thanks as always to my awesome beta, A Cullen Wannabe and my WC ladies for telling me what they loved any yelling for keeping them in suspense as well! Let me know what you thought of everything that's been happening these past few chapters.**

**And please check out our contest, the Share Your Inspiration Anon O/S Contest …the dates have been extended and entries are now being accepted thru 1/14/11. Here's the profile page: **http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2580394/

Chapter 8 – Never Let You Go

**EPOV**

It was 2:07am when I looked at my alarm clock with bleary eyes as the banging on my front door continued. It didn't make sense that I'd have a visitor this late, unless something was wrong. That got my heart beating in my chest as I stumbled out of bed and into the hall that led to my living room. Making my way to the door, I looked through the peephole to see a sweatshirt shrouded figure wrapped in a blanket. If it hadn't been for the long brown hair sticking out of the opening in the hoodie, I would have just called security.

Wrenching the door open, I was met with a dirty, tear stained face and an equally filthy clothed Bella. But the item that caught my attention was the small clear tube that was pressed to her nose, vanishing and then reappearing out of her hoodie and snaking down to the small oxygen tank in her hand.

"Bella?"

The sound of my voice woke her from whatever trance she was in and she fell forward, wrapping her arms around my waist and clinging to my wife beater. She continued to weep silently, a slight wheeze to her breathing as I pulled her inside and locked the door back up.

"Baby, what happened to you? You aren't hurt, are you?"

"I—I'm f—fine." She stuttered before I tilted her chin up.

"Bella, it's two am and you're pounding on my door like a mad woman, filthy and toting an oxygen tank. You are far from fine, now what happened?"

"My apartment building caught fire. I woke up and my apartment was filled with smoke, so I left it but never made it out of the hallway. I woke up in the ER and Emmett was yelling at me to wake up. He kept me for a few hours and then gave me the oxygen tank and told me he'd do a follow up today and that he'd get me a doctor in the city so I could keep an eye on it and not have to pay the ER prices to see him if I don't feel well."

Her words hit me hard. 'Apartment fire,' 'never made it out,' 'Emmett yelling at her to _wake up_.' I could have lost her tonight and all over bullshit from catty bitches making her feel like less than she was. I knew that the time on her own had been good for her, anyone who looked at her could see that, but not when the potential cost was this high.

I pulled Bella to me and held her face in my hands, looking into her eyes for a moment before I kissed her. I didn't push her too hard as she was still connected to an oxygen tank, but when the kiss ended, another thought entered my mind. "How did you get up here? Alice isn't waiting for you downstairs or anything, is she?" The thought of her coming to see me only to go back to Brooklyn to stay with Alice tore at me, but the amused expression on her face led me to believe otherwise.

"No, I was hoping I could stay with you. I don't know what type of shape the apartment will be in or if I could ever move back there. Would you let me live with you again, if that were the case?"

"Let you? This apartment is yours the minute you decide that it's what you want! But you still didn't explain how you got from St. Judes to here."

Bella looked down at the floor as she muttered, "I took the subway."

I looked at her in slight horror. "You took the subway…in your pajamas and a sweatshirt, wrapped in a blanket with an oxygen tank and fuzzy slippers as your accessories?"

"Please don't be mad at me. I didn't have anywhere to go and all I wanted to do was see you and know that I was safe and-"

"Shh. I wasn't angry at you, God baby, I'm just scared. Now why don't you go take a shower and I'll give you something you can wear for the night. We'll look into everything else in the morning."

Bella went into the bathroom and I dug out an old t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants that had a drawstring so she could tighten them so they wouldn't fall off. Bella came out a little while later looking completely adorable as she cuddled into my side. She insisted that Emmett told her she didn't have to sleep with the oxygen, but I made her keep it on her nightstand in case she woke up short of breath.

As we settled into bed, she fell asleep quickly, but I couldn't turn my mind off. When she was asleep, I reached for my wireless keyboard and turned on my TV choosing the web browser so that I could search the fire. The images that came up of what was left of the building and how it was most likely a space heater that caught fire as the heat in the building wasn't working at the time only angered me more. Bella was so precious to me, I almost lost her tonight, and I would have slept right through her final breaths. It was that thought running through my mind as I finally fell asleep, watching her breathe, that let me know that I was making the right decision.

I woke up the next morning, happy I wasn't supposed to be in to rehearsal today, because I wouldn't have gone anyway. The conductor was going to be at the rehearsal so that he could learn the visual or audio cues for some of the songs, with the others needing to wait until the actors were there tomorrow. Bella woke up with up a little bit of a scratchy throat and took her oxygen tank with her into the living room. I was busy making breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Bella answered the door, let in Jasper, his eyes shooting to me, and then back to Bella, the fact that he was supposed to come over to work on the grant proposals only now registering with me.

"If this is a bad time, I could always come back-" Jasper started to say when Alice nearly ran into his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alice blushed and Jasper spun around to shake her hand.

"You're Bella's friend, Alice, right?"

Alice nodded and smiled. "Yes." Alice looked over to Bella and ran to her. "You! You had me so worried when I woke up at 4am to Emmett coming in telling me about the fire and you getting wheeled into the ER."

Bella shrank a little as she hugged her friend. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you and I figured you'd just come with Emmett when he comes to do his follow up."

"Like I could wake for him to wake up. What are you going to do about clothes? As cute as the boyfriend's jean style is, I'm not sure you can pull off lounge pants at the museum."

I took that moment to pipe in. "Alice, after breakfast, would you mind bringing Bella shopping? She has an outfit left here that was in with my laundry, so she can wear that. My treat."

Bella almost argued, but I leveled a look at her that had her agreeing, knowing I needed to take care of her in this small way. Forty minutes later we were all fed and Bella and Alice were on their way to do some shopping.

Jasper looked over at me and I knew we weren't going to start until I talked to him. "She could have died last night, J. I love her too much to lose her. I'd propose tonight if I thought she'd answer yes."

"I understand, I'm just glad you didn't have to learn it too late. You two are lucky."

With that discussion over, we dove into the grants, growing more frustrated the further we got along. Bella came home a few hours later looking exhausted and out of breath.

"Sorry we took so long, but we kept taking breaks because I didn't want to push her too hard. I got her clothes and some other essentials. We're lucky she grabbed her wristlet on the way out so we don't have to get her a new license and everything." Alice walked over and handed me back my credit card as she finished her explanation, her eyes moving back to Bella.

"Thank you, Alice. Are you going to stick around for a while or do you have somewhere to be?"

"I was actually going to help Bella put her clothes away, unless you'd like some time alone?"

I rolled my eyes and gestured to the mound of papers in front of me. "No, Jasper and I will probably die under this mountain of grant paperwork, so you two have fun."

"Did you say grants?" Bella piped in from her spot on the couch.

"Yeah, baby. Why, do you know something about applying for them?"

Bella laughed and took her oxygen with her to come stand behind me. "A little, it was what I did all day at my job in Seattle before I quit to live closer to Charlie."

"You what?" Jasper looked between the two of us, blessing her for knowing what we didn't and staring daggers at me for not knowing it.

"Let me see what you have." Bella picked up one of our proposals and read it over, taking the open seat between Jasper and I. "See what you have is a good start, but it is all too technical. They're art grants, they want to hear about your plans, your visions for the future. You say you want it to be a community outreach type of company, working with younger teens and making them the ones running the show. Having mentors that know the different aspects who can improve their own craft and showcase new works while fostering the creativity of the children. It's all in your mission statement, now put it in here. Talk about how in a city that's taken arts out of the schools you want to give teens an outlet where they aren't only participating, but they're making the decision with the help of working theater professional. Discuss the possibility of scholarships for graduating seniors and classes for kids who want to develop their area of interest. Tell them about how Broadway professionals will be working as heads of different department and board members. You have amazing ambition for this company; you just have to let these people know so they'll gladly give you the money. And use similar pitches with the businesses and individuals you approach as well. Only there tell them about how they'll be listed in every program for every show and on a plaque of donators for that particular year. Make them feel like their customers, or their friends will know about the contribution they are making and how it will reflect on them. With private investors it's all about how it makes them look."

I was dumbfounded. Bella singlehandedly swooped in and solved or problems as far as funding was concerned. Jasper just shook his head and started cleaning up my dining room table. "I'm going to take care of a few of these while you two spend some quality time together." There was no air quotes around 'quality time' just an honest suggestion.

Alice poked her head out from the long closets that lined the small hall between the master bedroom and master bath. "Wait, if you're leaving, I'm going to head out too. Bella, I put all of your unmentionables away, so you two should be able to take it from there. Have fun!"

Alice's comment, on the other hand, was dripping with innuendo. Helping Bella to the little upholstered bench I had in the dressing area, I began digging through her mountains of clothes and folding jeans, hanging up shirts and slipping garment bags onto the rack without removing them as per Alice's orders. It was slow going because Bella was tired and I was helpless when it came to how to organize a woman's closet and dresser.

Emmett showed up around 3pm and was slightly annoyed at how much Bella had done today. "What happened to a few days bed rest so you could finish healing? You're lucky you didn't do serious damage to your lungs and are just dealing with the after effects of smoke inhalation."

I looked at Bella and she was staring at the ground, and I knew that she had been keeping the severity of it from me. "Bella, how could you keep this from me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Bella, call Bree and tell her you won't be able to go in for a few days."

Bella's head shot up as she eyed me defiantly. "Edward, I just got the job. I can't take time off."

"Bella, you almost died, she'll understand."

"Fine. I'll go call her." Bella walked into the next room and Emmett just sighed.

"Just call me if her breathing gets bad. The wheezing is the key."

I nodded and we hung out for a while until Emmett had to go to work. We sat together for a while until I approached Bella about what I had learned from Emmett about her condition. "Bella, why didn't you tell me how bad you were?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I spend my days worried sick about my father, I didn't want to do that to you."

"Bella," I took her chin in my hand and brushed her hair back away from her face, "I love you. I worry when you're going to be staying late with Charlie so you'll have a 20 minute wait on the subway platform, that's part of caring about someone."

"I know you do, but I'm used to being the responsible one, it's new to have someone looking out for me."

"Well, you better get used to it because I don't think this feeling is ever going to diminish. I'm always going to put your wellbeing first."

Bella sighed and leaned into me. "I'm exhausted; can we go take a nap?"

"Let's go."

Bella and I climbed into the bed and I slid in behind her, my arm lightly draping over her side so I felt it rise with her breaths. We were lying for a while when Bella laced her fingers through my hands. "Edward, you and I, this is it for me."

I hummed in response before I tightened my arm around her slightly, "Me too, baby."


	9. Baby, I Believe in You

**Hello All! This story has been banging at my brain and I've got a good flow on it, so there is a chance that I will continue working on it until it completes. The chapters are going to remain short, probably around 3-4k, which is around the average for this story and we'll see how it goes. I really want to get some of my older stories done so I can work on the new bunnies that have been bouncing around my brain. Thanks to my WC ladies and A Cullen Wannabe for her speedy beta skills. Love you~**

**I've started a fundraiser compilation for Mental Illness Awareness Month in May called Finding Your Voice: Fandom Fights Mental Illness. This topic means a lot to me, so please take a moment to go to the blog and learn more .com**

**Finally, my one-shot Bewitched, Bothered & Bewildered was nominated for a Hidden Star Award. More info will be posted about voting soon, but thank you to whoever nominated me.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The songs are the property of the copyright holders. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for language and lemons.**

**This chapter is named after the NKOTB song "Baby, I Believe in You."**

Chapter 9 – Baby, I Believe in You

**BPOV**

After that first night, Edward refused to go to his wet tech. We were lying in bed and his phone rang, but he simply answered it and told the person on the other end that Jasper knew the music and he would be back for the second dress rehearsal. I told him he didn't have miss the first dress rehearsal for me, but he kept telling me that it wasn't that bad and Jasper could handle it.

"Bella the music is already done, the conductor and I have met for a week and the biggest thing at the moment is the cues, which doesn't involve me. Jasper is there to work on the grants and chat with Rosalie. She knows some people who may be able to take up different positions in the company."

"Are you scared about starting it?"

"I'm worried about putting all the money and effort into it to have it never make it. Not so much for me, but Jasper's quitting and he doesn't have the money behind him like I do, so he'd have to take a new job. And the people we get to take on other positions, I don't want them to quit a job to work with us and then have it not make it."

"Edward, you're looking for the best people in the business, and they'll know the risk. You aren't responsible for them."

Edward sighed and cuddled closer to me hummed against my temple. "Thank you, I knew that in my head, but in my heart this was my baby, and I don't want it to mess with people's lives."

"You're a good man, you'll be okay."

We stayed in bed until dinner and then went back after. I would normally have complained about him babying me, but it was relaxing for him as well. He really needed to veg out before the dress rehearsals and previews, and I knew part of it was him needing to have me near after the apartment fire. I had been scared by it, but Edward was really shaken by it.

I started back into work, excited that there was so much to do. I was able to get my mind off of things while there and just be. Edward's rehearsals were this week and next, and this Saturday I was going to be sitting in on one.

His days were long, and the nights were spent working on the company until we went to sleep. All that has happened to us this year could have destroyed some couples, but we'd managed to come through stronger than ever.

Quicker than Edward would have liked, Saturday came around, and with it my chance to see Edward's hard work. The rehearsal started at 10am, but we were there around 9am so Edward could take care of a few things with Jasper and the musicians.

There was a series of tables set up about halfway through the audience, with Rosalie sitting in the center. She was in her element, and I was glad that she was getting her chance after being overlooked so often. Edward and Jasper settled in behind them and I took a seat near the rear of the auditorium.

Soon the musicians were in place and Rosalie called for people to get to their places. The house darkened, but didn't go out completely and the action began on the stage. For the entire morning, they ran the show, starting first with what Edward called a cue-to-cue, where they went through the technical aspects with the actors so the crews could get in the practice of rehearsing, then after a short break, working a full run of the show.

They were about to break for lunch when I saw two men walk in the back, right past me. I don't know why, but I felt there was something about them that left me uneasy. Soon, they were making their way down the aisle and went straight to the tables in the center of the house. The conversation started off quiet, but soon turned loud and angry, Edward and Jasper jumping up before Rosalie grabbed her things and stormed out.

There'd been so much yelling it was impossible to understand what they had said, but I ducked out to see if Rosalie was all right. "Rosalie, what happened?"

"I worked my ass off when James was here, and I kept it up when he quit. They told me I had the job and I was so happy, but then they bring in this guy, who's been studying a copy of _my_ book, and they're giving him the show. They expect me to go backstage and suck it up. Well FUCK THEM, I quit!"

"How could they have given him your book?" I didn't mean to seem so dense, but I didn't know how these things worked.

"The Production Stage Manager creates the book, but it's the producer's property. They own it. Stage Managers make copies of their books, minus sensitive info for their own purposes and such, but the book I had in front of me in there was the show book, mine is at home. Them showing him that book wasn't necessarily the issue, but I built that thing page by page and he's going to jump in a week before previews and take over."

"Do you need anything else that you left in there? Because I'll text Edward and have him grab it. But for now, let's just get out of here. I'm taking you to lunch."

She thanked me and we went to Brooklyn for lunch, hoping to avoid any of the people involved with the show. When Edward called to see where I was, I told him that I went to lunch with Rosalie and that I'd see him later. I'd gotten a good understanding of what his job involved, but more importantly, I saw what he had to put up with, and the problems they caused everyone who worked for these people. That was the other reason I wanted to go to Brooklyn, I needed Emmett's truck.

Rosalie and I stopped into the hospital to see Emmett, and after some flirting, we had his keys. I called Alice and told her that we were going shopping after I picked up my things and she told me to swing back by the nursing home and we'd go together for some retail therapy.

I spent a few minutes with Charlie before we left, but he was distant today so we didn't stay long. We drove to one of Alice's favorite places to shop in Lower Manhattan and all indulged. Rosalie was reluctant to spend money at first, but after a mysterious text, she was more willing to charge a few things.

Around 5:00, we pulled up to Edward's and I moved in the few things I had left, officially moving me back in. Edward and I hadn't talked in specific terms, but we'd agreed that we were together and this was my place too if I wanted it. And I did, more than anything.

The girls hung out with me until 7, when both Alice and Rosalie went to Brooklyn for the night. It made me happy to see her and Emmett together, especially after today.

Making a cherry pie for when Edward came home, knowing full well that he'd need to vent, I jumped into the shower and finished getting ready.

It was almost 10:30 when he came in grumbling, his hair on end from all the times his hands must have been running through it. I walked into the living area in my fluffy robe and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"You left early. I was hoping you would have seen a little more of me at work." Edward frowned as my hand went to smooth his furrowed brow.

"I saw enough. It's unconscionable what they did to Rosalie. She spent the afternoon bouncing between rage and being in tears. She didn't even enjoy shopping because she was so worried about paying her bills."

"She won't have to worry. The building is officially mine and the company I hired to renovate it is starting Monday. I'm excited about it being in Brooklyn more than I had been at first, but it's impossible to find something like this in Manhattan. We're going to have them start on the offices after the necessary demolition is done and then they'll build the theater in the main warehouse space and then finish the basement for storage and a few dressing rooms or rehearsal spaces. Since it will take time to complete the building, the three of us can use our connections to build both a permanent staff and a group of consultants. Not to mention fundraising. Rosalie will be hired as soon as we are all out from under contract."

I jumped onto Edward's lap and kissed him again, so happy that he not only had reached the next step, but had already found Rosalie a job in the company as a vital part of their team. When I went to move off his lap, Edward's arms held me in place until I mentioned the pie cooling in the kitchen.

We sat down to enjoy the pie, which meant a lot of moaning and praise on Edward's part. He kept me laughing the whole time, and as I started the dishwasher, I put the next part of my plan into action. I slipped off my robe and padded into the living room, then quickly rounded the corner into the hallway that led to the master bedroom.

"Edward?" I called him, knowing he'd follow just to see how I'd gotten past him.

"Baby, when did you…" the sentence died in his throat as soon as he saw me sitting against the headboard in nothing but a brand new pair of bra and panties. "Fuck baby, was that underneath that robe the whole time we were out there?"

I nodded and he quickly kicked off his shoes, his button-down shirt falling to the floor before his hands worked on his pants. Edward covered my body with his and kissed me, his hips working against mine as our hands roamed anywhere we could reach on the other. "Everything I own is in this apartment, Edward; I'm all-in in this relationship."

"God baby, that means so much to me. Having you back here and knowing it's for good... I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

The last pieces of clothing were shed and Edward slipped inside me, bringing with it the completeness that being with him gave me. Keeping a slow pace, Edward pulled out nearly all the way before sliding back in. Each stroke had me speechless at how well he knew my body and when we both needed more, he increased the pace, shuddering above me as I called out his name.

We shifted our bodies in the post-coital glow and fell asleep clinging to each other.

**EPOV**

Losing Rosalie was a hard thing for the production to take, but Riley wasn't a bad guy, just someone caught up in the middle of a shitty situation. The last week of dress rehearsals was long and hard with everything needing to come together before previews.

Aro had pushed for the opening to make the deadline for this year's Tony's, claiming he didn't want to show to get forgotten amongst the year's worth of shows that would follow, but a part of me wonders if he felt the change coming.

Either way, we were now entering the first night of previews with no idea how it would go. All I knew was that June couldn't come soon enough.

Bella got home in time to see me fidgeting as I paced the living room, asking if I'd want her to join me, but I didn't want her to see it until opening night. With the kiss and a 'break a leg', I was out the door and on my way.

The preview went much better than I expected. Only a few jokes were going to be fixed based on how tomorrow's audience responded, but it could've been a disaster.

The next few days passed in the same torturously nerve-racking manner. Aro was toasting the show before we had a proper opening and it took all my strength to keep from telling them off every night as we left.

Bella waited up for me and calmed me down before we curled up each night. The days were spent legally getting the company together; having found a lawyer that Jasper knew who donated his services for a seat on our Board of Directors.

The plan was to use the second half of this year to get the building done, which would be a push, but this construction company specialized in this type of work and with the building being completely open, we were ahead of the game. Then starting in June we could fundraise and begin setting up our company so we could start teaching classes and recruiting new artist next year.

All of this future planning had me frazzled, but my Bella was great at organizing deadlines and keeping me from worrying about things before there was reason to.

The second week of previews passed in the same never-ending cycle of shot nerves, overconfident boasting, and tender nights, all ending with the day off before opening night.

That day was spent with Bella and I just enjoy us. We took the train over to Brooklyn and visited Charlie. His condition seemed to be getting worse, not to mention the heart problems that first brought his condition to light were worsening as well, but Bella took it all in stride, somehow summoning a strength I didn't have.

Alice came with us to get lunch at Eat Here, Stupid and helped lighten Bella's mood. We dropped her off back at the nursing home and took the train to Manhattan that went to the Met and wandered around the various art exhibits until it was time for dinner.

With the bag of Japanese food in my hand, Bella and I made our way home, knowing that tomorrow would be my last day working for Aro.


	10. Tonight

**Here's another chapter…with the next one already started. Like I said, we're moving along with this one! Thanks to A Cullen Wannabe for speeding this back to me and to my boss for going on vacation so that I could be bad at work and write a little when we were slow. Last, my WC's ladies for loving this chapter.**

**I've started a fundraiser compilation for Mental Illness Awareness Month in May called Finding Your Voice: Fandom Fights Mental Illness. This topic means a lot to me, so please take a moment to go to the blog and learn more .com**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The songs are the property of the copyright holders. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for language and lemons.**

**This chapter is named after the NKOTB song "Tonight"**

Chapter 10 – Tonight

**BPOV**

I woke up the morning of April 28th full of nerves. Today was Edward's big opening and I wanted things to go well for him. He was giving up this world for a while to develop talent and offer others the same chance Aro, Caius, and Marcus had given him and Jasper, without all the strings attached.

The calm of yesterday was gone the moment he woke up and I was instantly glad I had taken today off; because Edward would need me to keep him 'grounded', as he put it.

We had to be at the theater at 6:30 to walk the red carpet and so he could do press, which meant that he had all day to stew in it.

Sure enough, I walked into the dining area to see Edward with a bunch of his company papers spread across the table. It was 9:15, and I knew this was the last thing he needed to be thinking about. Walking up behind him, I closed the file in front of him and pushed it forward. "Put all of this away, you and Jasper can worry about it tomorrow. Today is about celebrating your new show. Now, your parents will be here at 4 PM for an early dinner, so we need to get you relaxed."

"My parents are here?" Edward looked genuinely surprised that they'd come out.

"Yes they're here. Why wouldn't they be?"

"No, it's just that they always come once the show has been up and running, they've never come the opening night. Mom always sent a crystal statue with the show's name engraved, and my dad has a copy of all the reviews preserved for scrapbook that I keep in my office. It was something he started when I was in high school. They seem to have this idea that they'd add to the pressure, which isn't true. Did you ask them to come?"

I smiled as my fingers dance across his scalp. "Yes. I thought you could use a few more people in your corner. The girl at the box office was great about getting us all together with Jasper and his folks. Alice is so excited. She's been driving Emmett nuts for weeks and Rosalie just wanted to come and see the finished product."

"Rose is coming?" Edward's head snapped around to look at me.

"She spoke to Aro and told him that even though the professional relationship ended badly, that she wanted to support her former co-workers, so if anyone asks her tonight, she'll tell them that she left the production because of personal reasons and wishes everyone involved the best of luck. She's annoyed that she isn't able to work until after the Tony's because of the contract she signed, but you won't be making any major moves until then as well. Now, enough shop talk, what would you like me to make you for breakfast?"

Edward laughed at the way I switched topics so quickly before asking for a three-cheese omelet. I went into the kitchen to start cooking while Edward put away the paperwork, returning to set the table. With our omelets done and the bacon extra crisp, just like he likes it, we dug into the delicious food.

After breakfast, I took out the crockpot and started the meat while the vegetables sat on the counter. Cutting them up quickly, I finished the meal and set it so would be ready when Carlisle and Esme arrived.

It was only 11 AM, so I knew we needed something to keep us busy. Pulling up the folder with some of the photos I'd taken I asked him to help me pick out his favorites for a coffee table book I wanted to make for his parents for Christmas. We spent some time with that, but soon he began to lose interest, giving short answers and looking at his watch. Knowing a sure way to ease his tension, I pulled him into the bedroom and pointed to the bed. "Strip down to your boxers, I'll be right back."

Running to the bathroom, I grabbed a few towels and some lotion, hoping a massage would calm his nerves. Laying the towels out, I had him lie down and climbed on top of him. "Bella baby, for this to work, I have to be on my back, not my stomach."

"Smartass, now just relax. Tonight is out of your hands, all you can do is enjoy the results of your hard work."

With another laugh, Edward gave in and let me start massaging his back and shoulders. I worked slowly, taking time with each knot I found as tension started to leave his body. Moving back to his shoulders, I did both of his arms before having him sit up to face me. I carded my hands into his hair and kneaded his scalp, his forehead pressed into my chest. When I was done, I took his hand and led him to the bathroom. "Bella, I can take it from here. Thank you for that, you're too good to me."

"I wasn't done, I'm showering with you and we'll be making good use of that bench." Grabbing one of the towels I'd used for him to lay on earlier, I folded it and placed it on the shower floor so we wouldn't hurt our knees.

Edward was bright-eyed as we got in the shower together. Having him pressed against me as I knelt in front of the bench felt heavenly. The water pounded on my back as Edward's hands moved to my hips. "Baby, you're fucking amazing, you know that right?"

I reached back to take his left hand as he positioned himself at my entrance and thrust forward, filling me completely. The moan that rumbled from him was guttural and only served to turn me on more. I pushed back to meet his every thrust, knowing that neither one of us would last long in this position. Feeling my orgasm start to build, I squeezed Edward's hand and he let go, pounding into me until we were both screaming out, the intensity of it completely overwhelming.

I felt Edward soften and slip out of me as he stood, offering me his hand. I picked up the towel and sat it on the bench, Edward soaped up a washcloth. Running the cloth over my collarbone, he lovingly washed me, before allowing me to do the same for him. We washed our hair and then got out before the water turned cold.

Drying off, we both changed into something comfortable and I went to check on dinner. It was 3:15 when the knock on the door had Edward bolting for it, only to make the face when it was Jasper. "Baby, did you invite Jazzy to dinner, or did he just smell it and come running?"

"I was invited; this is a big shindig that your lady threw together."

Within the next 10 minutes Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie all arrived, soon followed by Carlisle and Esme. After introductions and the first two bottles of wine were opened-, we all sat down to enjoy the roast.

Dinner conversation was easy as Carlisle talked to Emmett and Alice about their work and Esme talked with the girls about living in the city. They both asked about the production, which was an awkward silence, before Edward told them about the new company. Esme asked about my place in Brooklyn, evidently not having heard about the fire, something that had Edward's parents ready to kill him. Talk about Brooklyn led into a question I'd been dreading from Carlisle. "So Bella, how's Charlie doing in the clinical trial?"

Edward's hand found mine under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Not good. He's not responding to the treatments so far. They're playing with the dosage, hoping something will work, but his heart problems aren't making it easy."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry to hear that." Esme reached across the table to take my other hand while Carlisle offered his condolences.

It was Edward that steered the conversation back to happier topics when he brought up my job. "Have you guys been to the museum to see the exhibit Bella worked on? Because it's amazing. It's no wonder with all the hard work she put into it that they hired her to take the full-time position."

"We'll be sure to go while we are in town. And your mother and I would like to see Charlie, if that's okay with you, Bella?" Carlisle turned from his son to me, as if he expected me to refuse.

"You two are always welcome to see him. Now, I can tell by the look on her face that Alice is bouncing at the chance to get us all ready. You all can use the guest bedroom while we get ready in the master bedroom."

Alice flew into the room, which had everyone laughing as Rosalie, Esme, and I followed her. Our dresses were all hanging up on the curtain rods as we started with our hair and makeup. Knowing it would take a while for my hair to curl, Alice and I worked to get the curlers in, while Esme worked with her curling iron, setting her hair in soft waves. Once my hair was pinned and waiting for the curlers to set, I helped Rosalie with her up do, while Alice did her own. Soon we were finishing our makeup and getting dressed, the guys already roaming around in the living room.

Emerging from the master suite, Edward was quick to take my hand. "You are beautiful, my love. And you have kept me sane today, thank you."

I looked down at the dark pink material, a blush coloring my cheeks as we all prepared to get in the limo that would take us down to the theater, at Aro's insistence. It was a short drive, but when we pulled up you saw the production that went into it. It was like a small-scale movie premiere, with the cameras from a few news and entertainment shows as well as 's people and the arts reporters from all the New York papers and magazines.

We stepped out and Carlisle and Esme were first to walk through the line, with Emmett and Alice quickly following them. Rosalie tried to go with them, but one of the reporters obviously knew her and called out to her, releasing Emmett's arm to turn and answer her question. I peered down the line as Jasper and Edward began to talk about the music, I tried to step back so they could talk to the various reporters, but Edward kept me close.

When the reporters turned from the show to the drama that often came with an ACM Group production, Edward tried to steer it in a positive way. "Rosalie Hale is a very talented Stage Manager, who's been with our team for many years. She stepped in when we needed her earlier in the production, but real life made her unable to complete the run, which was a loss to all of us. Thankfully, Riley Biers was able to come aboard last minute and it all worked out. Now, if you'll excuse me, we really should get inside."

Edward led me down the last bit of the red carpet with Jasper right before us, greeting his parents as soon as he saw them. There was a lot of mingling going on so Edward took me around and introduced me to some of the other people from the show.

We were all gathered together when an accented voice called to Edward and Jasper before walking over. "It's a wonderful night for an opening." His eyes glanced around the crowd until they landed on me. "And this must be your Bella. I can see why she was worth all the trouble."

Edward was tense beside me, so I tried to smooth it over. "I don't know about that, but I'll be glad to have him home for little while after these past few months."

"There won't be much time for lounging. I already have our next project in mind, but we'll talk about that when you both come in to see me next week. Enjoy your success tonight." He raised his glass and then moved on.

"Does that guy always walk away leaving you feeling that you need a shower, or is that saved for special occasions?" Emmett's comment broke the tension as the lights flickered, telling us that we needed to find her seats.

We went into the theater and settled into our seats, Edward was a ball of nerves as the lights dimmed and the show began. The first notes of the overture made me smile as the orchestra highlighted his work.

The show was so bittersweet, telling the story of two people meeting for a moment and feeling an instant connection. Charlotte was betrothed to another man while Peter is led to believe that she was killed in an accident a few hours after they met. Both characters struggle with feelings that neither think can ever be fulfilled or returned. It isn't until a mutual friend connects their stories and brings them that they get their happily ever after.

Jasper's lyrics were smart and touching, working beautifully with Edward's haunting, yet hopeful music. The acting was amazing and the sets blew me away. Seeing all the long hours, lonely nights, blood, sweat, and tears come together to create something so touching was truly wonderful.

When the lights came up in the house, the curtain rising for the final bows, I leapt to my feet, so happy to celebrate an amazing night of theater.

In the next few minutes, we were crossing over to Sardi's for the after party as the people involved in the production answered a few more questions before the reporters left to meet their deadlines.

With that last worry behind him, Edward finally relaxed. The drinks continuing to come and with a goodbye from his parents, Edward was ready to cut loose. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were the next to go, with Jasper following soon after.

"I thought Jasper would've stayed longer, it's his big night."

"Jasper isn't into big crowds, plus he's at his wits end with Aro and Caius, so he left before he said something he would regret."

"I understand that feeling, he's creepy, like really just... I don't think there are words for it."

Edward laughed as we walked up to Ben and Angela to congratulate him a great show before we hailed a cab, having told Emmett and the girls to use the limo when they left.

Walking into the apartment, Edward kissed my hand and led me into his office where he sat at the piano. I settled into the overstuffed chair a few feet away, watching him play around with the keys. "That's pretty, what is it?"

"It's your ringtone." He smiled, but I just looked at him confused. "I was bored a few weeks ago and started playing. I have a recorder that I turn on whenever I sit down in here, and when I played it back this little section stood out. It was hopeful and sweet... playful is how Jasper described it, so I thought about how I'd been thinking about you while I was playing it so I made it your ringtone."

"That's so sweet. Is it finished?" The fact that I had an original ringtone was just one more reason that I loved him.

"Nearly. One day I want you to walk down the aisle towards me to this song. Okay, let's go to bed, it has been a long day."

I nodded, walking hand in hand with him to the bedroom, where we both changed for bed and slipped under the covers, finally free of Aro.


	11. Let's Play House

**Thanks to A Cullen Wannabe who somehow makes it possible for me to send this off to her before I go to sleep and wake up to it returned and ready to post. Also, my WC's ladies for loving this chapter.**

**I've started a fundraiser compilation for Mental Illness Awareness Month in May called Finding Your Voice: Fandom Fights Mental Illness. This topic means a lot to me, so please take a moment to go to the blog and learn more .com**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The songs are the property of the copyright holders. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for language and lemons.**

**This chapter is named after the NKOTB song "Let's Play House"**

Chapter 11 – Let's Play House

**EPOV**

For two days after the opening, I wasn't allowed to do a thing but relax and enjoy myself. My parents and I went to see Bella's exhibit and took her out to lunch. We visited Charlie, which was a tough afternoon; my mom was in tears leaving the nursing home. "That poor, sweet girl. How she can go there almost every day and face that I will never know."

"She's strong. God knows I've put her through enough with this show. I'm just glad that it'll be over soon."

Bella and I had a quiet meal at home the evening my parents went home, as I told her about my plans for the next few days. "So Jasper and I will be working on this company more now that we're out from under contract. We have an afternoon meeting with our lawyer to draw up the contracts we'll need and get the company incorporated. Then we're going to the accountant we found to begin setting up everything on the financial side. I'll probably get home after you, but once these meetings are done Jasper and I can continue with some of our grant writing and really plan out the types of classes we want to teach and the professionals we'd like to work with. It helps that we're already established, but we still need some of this to come through so we can afford what we'll need after the building is completed."

"Don't worry about being late; I'm sure I can keep myself occupied. Would you mind if I planned the dinner party I never got the chance to at my old apartment? I'd like to have everyone over, Angela is a sweetheart and I want to get to know her better."

I smiled and brushed my lips across her cheek. "You can throw as many dinner parties as you'd like. I love to see you smile like that and if it's as easy as having our friends over than I'm happy to make it happen."

After our meal, we went into the bedroom and put on a movie, cuddling together until we went to sleep.

Jasper came over with all his papers as we got the information we needed for both of our meetings together. We had many more grant applications to work on, and several that simply needed our incorporation information and tax-exempt number before we sent them out. We had already begun the processes, but this final meeting would get the last information in so that we'd be all set, and we needed it to be, otherwise these temporary not-for-profit benefits would be just that, temporary.

The meeting in the lawyers office ran long, but he'd contacted a few of the people we'd talked to about going under contract with them and sent them the papers, so that by August 1st, we'd have our staff. Even Rosalie would be free from her contract by that date, so she was all too happy to get the process started.

The accounts office had me even more confused, but thankfully, Jasper had double majored in music and business in college, so his role as our business manager made me feel a lot better. Our board of directors was shaping up, with Jasper, Rosalie, and I each having a seat as the heads of our respective departments and our accountant Liam O'Brien and lawyer Benjamin Amun each taking a seat in exchange for their work.

I walked into the apartment and wasn't surprised to see Bella lounging on the couch, her phone glued to her ear. "Really, do I need to set another place at the table? Okay, well I want details lady. I'll talk to you Friday. Alright Alice, I'll talk to you then."

"Should I text Jasper and tell him about the party?"

Bella looked up at me and smirked. "Already handled. Friday at 7pm, our friends will all be here for a nice meal and some friendly conversation. No threat of Aro looming over us anymore."

I hummed my agreement as I placed another kiss on her forehead and went into the office. Filling in those last crucial pieces of information and sealing the envelopes so I could stop at the post office in the morning. With those applications done, I returned to Bella so we could eat dinner together.

**BPOV**

Thursday and Friday flew by at work, Edward had been waist deep in fundraising with Jasper last night, but I couldn't bear to let him know how late it was, like I was trying to cut them off. I felt him climb into bed later, pulling me to his chest and placing a gentle kiss against my shoulder as I drifted off to sleep.

Friday afternoon, Bree came to my desk with a big smile on her face. "Bella, I spoke to the curator about your idea for the new exhibit that would open in November and he loved the idea. 'The Character of New York' is really a great idea. Showing how this city is like a character of its own in different pieces and mediums is brilliant. And working not only film, but theater, song, and the idea to have poetry and excerpts from novels that feature the city read by famous New Yorkers…it will be a great multimedia event, which will balance the other exhibits that will be on display so well. This is your baby and you've proven yourself a taskmaster, so I want you to spearhead this. Start doing research about what works you want to feature, and come up with plenty of back-ups, so we can start to see how cooperative people will be once we try to get the rights to these pieces."

I was completely floored. I knew that they thought I was doing a good job, but to let me run with this exhibit, it was unexpected. "Thank you so much."

"You earned it, Bella. Now get the work on that research and I'll see you tonight." I nodded and got back to work.

5pm rolled around and I gathered my things and stopped by Whole Foods on the way home, picking up the food for dinner. I started prepping the meat and then moved onto the vegetables, knowing that I wanted to be out entertaining when everyone showed up. Edward got home at 6:00, jumping in the shower and then coming out to help set the table while I changed into something nice. The salad was just being placed on the table when the doorbell rang and Bree arrived, smiling brightly at us both.

"Did you say anything?" She whispered as I hugged her. She handed me her coat and Edward took it to hang up.

"I wanted to tell everyone at once."

She smiled as the bell rang again, this time Angela and Ben walking in. I got everyone something to drink and we sat around the living room, chatting happily until everyone else arrived. When the entire group was together, I got everyone's attention to share my news.

"So, a few weeks ago, I made a pitch to Bree for an idea for an exhibit at the museum. I didn't know what would come of it, but what I never imagined was that they'd give me the run of the exhibit."

Edward had me scooped up into his arms so fast I nearly spilt my wine, his excitement and pride was so amazing. "Baby, that's wonderful! Bree, thank you for seeing what Bella could do for your museum, if given an opportunity."

"It's a pleasure, Edward. Bella has proven herself in her short time with us."

I looked around and as soon as my eyes found Alice, I remembered her promise to tell me about her mystery man. "Okay, if it's time for people to share some news, I want to hear about this man of yours, Alice."

"I don't want to steal your thunder." It wasn't like Alice to be this quiet; something wasn't quite right with all of this.

"Not gonna happen, lady. Spill it."

She looked around anxiously and then squeezed her eyes shut as the words escaped her lips. "Jasper and I got married."

The room erupted into pandemonium as both Emmett and I turned on Alice, while Edward and Ben caught Jasper. "When did all of this happen?"

"We met in the lobby once or twice in passing and then we realized that we both knew you two so we started talking, then talking turned to dating. We weren't trying to keep it from you, but with you guys having the problems you were, we didn't want to be right in your face with all of it, especially when you moved out. Then the fire happened and the show started to get crazy and we both knew that it was real and we didn't want to wait. It was at city hall, if you can believe that, and we just wanted to wait for the dust to settle before we told people."

"I can't believe no one noticed. You two are crafty." Rosalie laughed and I was off to pull dinner out of the oven.

After the big news, dinner was much calmer as we continued to talk about the wedding and the company, now officially named Break of Dawn Theatre Company, and the museum. This group was weaving itself together in a way I never thought I'd see and it was nice to be sitting next to Edward as we hosted our good friends.

Dessert kept Jasper and Emmett here until almost 11pm, fighting over who would get to take home the rest of the pie, before Edward settled it by putting it back in the kitchen and claiming that it was his. Our guests left together, and Edward and I began the task of cleaning, thankfully having a dishwasher. By midnight, we were fast asleep, but it didn't last.

The shrill ringing of the apartment phone startled me awake, knowing there was no good reason for a 3am phone call. "Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Swan?"

"Yes it is, who's calling?" Edward was sitting up next to me, his hand tracing circles on my back.

"I'm sorry for phoning so late, but this is Sophia at Garden View. Your father had a fall tonight."

The breath whooshed out of me as I tried to speak. "He fell? How could that happen? I thought he was being monitored."

"He is Ms. Swan. We have the sensor on his bed and a nurse monitoring his stats at the station. We've never had a problem with him at night before, but he's been more agitated. He got out of bed and tripped. Ms. Swan, he broke his hip. It isn't serious, but the doctor's looking over the x-rays and he will probably want to do something since we can't guarantee his cooperation. You'll have to come down and speak with him and probably sign some paperwork."

I yawned as I threw back the covers. "I can be there in about an hour."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. Again, I'm sorry that I had to wake you up."

"No, you had to. Bye, Sophia."

"What's wrong?" Edward was already up and walking around the bed.

"Charlie fell, they may have to do surgery because they can't guarantee that he'll cooperate and let it heal on its own. It's the problem with Alzheimer's patients; they'll agree at one moment and then go against it. I have to go to the nursing home."

"Give me a minute, I'll come with you."

"Baby, you don't have to. It's okay."

Edward grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. "Stop that. I want to be there for you, I know how this stuff with Charlie always gets to you. Please?"

I sighed, nodding as I got dressed. Fifty minutes later, I was at Garden View, with Edward at my side as the doctor explained the hip replacement he wanted to do. After hearing the outline, I knew it was our best option, so I signed the waiver and let him go to take care of the surgery.

We walked over to the hospital and found the waiting room, knowing that it would be a while, but still unable to leave. Alice was the first one stop by, having found out what happened when she showed up to work, which meant it was only an hour before Emmett was there, being the teddy bear I needed, telling me about the surgery and easing some of my concerns. I hadn't missed the look between my two Neanderthals, but I let it slide as they tried to keep me from going insane.

The doctor finally came out and told me that Charlie was okay and I could see him in another hour once he was back in his bed at Garden View. They were going to put a series of sensors on his bed now, so they would know more of his movements, but for a while, he wouldn't be moving much at all.

I walked with my boys to his room, Alice already there settling him in. He was just waking up and wasn't very happy, something not even I could help with.

It was the early afternoon by the time we got home, crawling into bed and finally letting it all go. Edward held me as I cried, shushing me as I let all of the anguish go. This was going to be a long road, and I knew that Edward was the only thing that would help see me through Charlie's recovery.


	12. Keep on Smilin'

**Thanks to A Cullen Wannabe for getting these back quickly so I can complete this story. Special thanks to my WC's ladies for all the support.**

**I have a fic in the Foxy Fic compilation, so for a $5 donation, you'll receive 42 stories, including my first non-canon fic! Head over to .com for more info.**

**I've started a fundraiser compilation for Mental Illness Awareness Month in May called Finding Your Voice: Fandom Fights Mental Illness. This topic means a lot to me, so please take a moment to go to the blog and learn more .com**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The songs are the property of the copyright holders. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for language and lemons.**

**This chapter is named after the NKOTB song "Keep on Smilin'"**

Chapter 12 – Keep on Smilin'

**EPOV**

The weekend really took its toll on Bella. Charlie was overly confrontational, looking at Bella, but seeing Renee. Sunday when we went to check on him, Bella went in first while I got us some coffee, so as I came in to hear him calling her a whore who should have died from the shame of abandoning her daughter, I lost it. I knew it wasn't directed at her, but she was the person there. My attempt to defend her only made it worse, revealing that Charlie had spoken to Bella's mother after she left, because he kept calling me Phil and telling me that he didn't care that I was fucking her now, it didn't give me the right to talk.

Bella cried herself to sleep again that night, leaving me powerless to stop it. Bree gave Bella a break, telling her that she could work from 7-2 while Charlie was recovering and the exhibit was in the planning stages, so she'd still be putting in the hours, but she could make it to Brooklyn to see him before he started sun downing. I was grateful that she had such an understanding friend and boss.

While Bella was trying to work, Jasper and I were meeting with Aro to tell him that we were not signing new contracts with ACM. We arrived for our meeting, ready for the possible screaming match. Aro was in his office, with Jane looking stressed as she ran around the office.

"Jane, send them in." Aro bellowed from the inner office.

Walking in we saw him reclined; only needing a white Persian cat to stroke to complete the cliché image of a villain. Sitting down, Aro wasted no time getting down to business.

"Gentlemen, I hope you don't mind, but I've already drawn up your new contracts for the next three shows. Now if you want to go over them and then come back so we can discuss them and move on to this new project that I've-"

"Aro!" I stopped him before he went into any detail on the new show. "We've been thinking a lot about what is important to us, and although it was a tough decision, we're not going to be re-signing with you."

"What do you mean?" Aro was shocked, his eyes narrowed as he addressed us.

"We aren't going to be working with ACM Productions. We've decided to start up a not-for-profit theater." Jasper answered as calmly as he could.

"This is outrageous! After everything I've given you…no, I won't believe it. I will allow you some time to think this over and we will revisit this."

"The company has already been created, there's nothing-"

"That's impossible without it being a breach of contract." Aro was digging and we all knew it.

"No, it wasn't. We aren't allowed to work on a project that was in direct competition with the show that we were currently working on with you. The company won't be operational until next year, well after our contractual obligation, which ended with opening night. This has been a great learning experience, Aro; let us end it on good terms." I had to hide the cringe as I uttered the last statement, but he didn't notice.

"Very well. It is your decision what you do with your careers, but I think trying anything like this in the current economy is risky. Best of luck with it, and let me know if you need anything." With that, Aro picked up the phone, effectively dismissing us. Jasper and I left the building, knowing that this wasn't the last time we would be hearing from them.

Jasper wanted to see his wife, so I called Bella, knowing she would soon be leaving to visit Charlie. We picked her up before driving across the river and stopping in to see him. I was prepared for a maniac, so the hurt and worried man in the bed in front of me was a startling change.

"Where's my daughter? Do you know where my Bella is? They won't let me get up and she hasn't been here. I need to find her and know that she's safe, let her know I'm okay. She's a worrier, my little girl."

"I know her, Charlie, she's fine. She's only worried that you aren't taking care of yourself. You have to stay in bed and be good so you can get back to her." My heart broke when Bella's voice cracked on the last part.

"Thank you. Will you tell her that I'll be good?" His voice was so hopeful that I truly didn't recognize it.

"I'll do that. Now, you need your rest."

We stayed for another half an hour before Alice's shift ended and we all went to eat. The girls went to wash their hands before eating and Jasper used the private moment to speak to me. "Edward, is it always like that? Because you could feel the pain in that room."

I ran my hands down my face and then back into my hair. "It wasn't bad today. Normally he's belligerent. And days where he thinks she's Renee, it takes all my strength not to hurt him with some of the things he says."

"Renee?"

"Bella's mother, she left when Bella was young."

Jasper nodded as the girls returned, ending our conversation. The meal was quiet as the emotion of the day weighed on us. Jasper and Alice left to help her pack. Now that they were married and everyone knew about it, she and Jasper were looking for a place in Brooklyn with both of them working out there soon, so I was happy for my friend.

The night passed quickly, and the next morning I was working on some more applications when my phone rang. I answered it without looking at the caller id and was annoyed when Jane was on the other end. "Edward, I need you to come down to the office either today or tomorrow, Aro needs to speak to you about everything that's going on in the next few weeks."

Growling, I snapped at her. "Jane, I don't work for Aro anymore, so I won't be coming in to discuss anything with him." She began laughing, which threw me off enough to question her sanity. "What is so funny?"

"Do you even know what today is?" I didn't answer, so she continued. "It's May 5th, they announced the Tony nominations today, and you and Jasper are one of the ten nominations the show received, so you're stuck with us for the next six weeks."

I couldn't believe it, after six years of getting passed over, Jasper and I got our nomination. "What were the categories we got nominated in?"

"Best Costume Design, Set Design, Choreography, Featured Actor, Leading Actor, Leading Actress, Directing, Best Book of a Musical, Original Score and Best Musical. Aro is gathering all of the nominees in to discuss all of the press events."

"When is Jasper coming in?"

"Tomorrow morning."

I groaned and conceded. "I'll see you then."

"Thank you, Edward."

I went back to work, Jasper's call being the only disturbance as I took a break for us to discuss strategy. The next morning we showed up to see Aro, Caius, and Marcus all there showing their excitement over the number of nominations we'd received. Well, Aro was excited, Caius and Marcus didn't really do excited, so the look on their faces was mainly creepy. We discussed the various events and there were plenty of not so veiled attempts to use the current success to lure us back, but neither of us was interested. In fact, the rest of the team were all wishing us well on our new endeavor. The entire group then headed to the big "Meet the Nominees" Press event in midtown where we were all interviewed about our various shows and the thrill of finding out we were up for a Tony. It was long, and when it was over, Jane handed all of us a schedule for the different Tony sponsored events, as well as things ACM had set up. Jasper and I were about to head to the subway when Caius caught us.

"The Tony's mean that you are still technically under contract with us. I couldn't care less about your little not-for-profit, but if you speak out against us in any way, our lawyers will be on you so fast your heads will spin. I hope that was clear enough for you."

He turned as quickly as he'd appeared and Jasper and I exchanged confused looks before we headed off in our separate directions.

The next two weeks were truly hectic between the company and all the press. It was absolutely insane, and when I did see Bella, she was distracted and upset. Charlie was giving everyone a hard time and her early mornings had her exhausted and sound asleep most days when I came home.

But there was more than that. She was forgetting things and there were moments where she'd pause, like she was confused or something, and it worried me. I never wanted to go there, but watching her struggle with Charlie now with his injury and the medications and treatments just not working for him…it gave me a window into a possible future for us, and that thought terrified me.

I tried leaving those thoughts in the shower, but as I came out to find Bella fumbling around the bedroom searching for the sunglasses that were sitting on her head, I couldn't shake it. I stepped over to her, lowered the glasses over her eyes, and then kissed her softly, our lips barely brushing as she grumbled her good-bye.

Jasper and I were trying to plan a fundraiser for the fall, hoping that by planning it early we could save some money and some stress at knowing how we wanted things to play out. We had most of our grants in, and had even begun receiving information about interviews and additional information that would be needed before a final decision could be made. The fact that we were hearing back from this many at all was a good sign.

"Edward, what's up?" Jasper's voice pulled me from my inner monologue as he packed up his files.

"I'm just ready for this all to be over. Ya know? After the Tony's and before the company is up, I'm taking Bella away, just the two of us. We both need to relax."

"Alice and I are planning a honeymoon for July. I'm sure you two could get a week or two in there as well, because once the construction is completed and we're heavy into the fundraising and planning for next year, we won't have as much time for that stuff for a little bit."

I nodded, knowing how much was going into this, but it was on our terms this time. Jasper left shortly after and I went into the office to play on the piano. Turning on the recorder, I started playing the song that I wrote about Bella, but with where my mind was with everything, the hopeful joy that lived in it shifted and morphed into something darker. It played back and forth between the two extremes, as if it wasn't sure which way it was going to go. I don't know how long I was in there playing for, but as the final notes faded; I heard a sniffle behind me. I turned to see Bella's devastated expression and my heart shattered and then exploded in my chest, racing wildly at what could have caused that look.

"Baby, what happened? Is it Charlie? Something at work?"

"What did you do to my song?" Her tone was sharp and it caught me off guard.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My song. You took that beautiful, hopeful song and _killed_ it. Why?" She started crying in earnest and I pulled her to me, shushing and rocking us side to side.

"Bella, I'm scared. It isn't like that song is set in stone…I was using it to work through what I'm feeling and I've been so worried about you that it found its way into the piece."

"What has you worried?" Our eyes met and I led her to the chaise lounge, sitting down and pulling her so she was nestled in between my legs, looking up at me.

"Bella, we got a late start to us, we're about to turn 29 and we've known each other for almost a quarter of a century and we've only just now gotten here. It feels like so much time was lost. Then I see your dad, and how you've been, I wonder how many good years we'll have before you start to fade. The thought of hearing you talk to me _about _me like Charlie does with you, it breaks my heart."

"So you're saying you can't deal with me getting sick like he is?"

"No." I answered quickly, kissing her temple. "I can remember enough for both of us, but to see you diminish like that, lose the spark in your eyes; that has me looking at the tiniest things and wondering if it's already starting."

Her features softened as she brushed her hand across my cheek, brushing away my tears. "Edward, I don't know if I'll develop Alzheimer's someday, but everyone forgets where they put something, or loses a thought. That isn't the same. Yes, having Charlie have this illness means I'm more likely to get it, but not for a while. It isn't until your 40's or 50's that early onset starts to really show. Besides, when Charlie was first diagnosed, your dad ran a test for the Alzheimer's gene, to see if I had it. I don't. That doesn't mean that I won't get it, but it means that I won't definitely get it. That's something, and for now, it's enough. How come you didn't say anything to me?"

"I was still trying to figure out what I was feeling so I could come to you with it. You're really okay, though?"

"Yes, now there's some soup on the stove. How about we have that and then go to bed early, because I'm exhausted?"

I smiled and hugged her close. "That sounds perfect."

With those fears tucked away for the time being, Jasper and I were thrown back into the Tony press storm, with photo calls, luncheons, and interviews. Bella was usually home and in bed when I came home, but it didn't take long before she was telling me about her day and I was explaining Aro's tricks, Caius' backhanded compliments, and Marcus' complete lack of any real opinion on the matter. She laughed when I told her his expression made you believe he was perpetually bored.

The one thing that was really bugging me was the ticket situation. Getting a ticket to the Tony's was next to impossible. You had to be nominated to get a ticket in most cases; a perfect example was two of the supporting cast members in our show. The two of them were in the musical number that was being performed as part of the presentation of the Best Musical nominees, but they hadn't been nominated. That being the case, they would have to do the matinee that afternoon, get ready for the Tony's, perform there, and then leave. They would then be driven back to the theater to change and then go home. It was a shitty situation, but Radio City only holds so many people and if everyone who was involved in a show were there, they'd be up in the balconies, making it a very long show as people had to run down two flights of stairs and the entire length of the house just to make the stage. Now nominees could bring someone, but that was dependent on how many tickets the show secured. This was our situation. I didn't expect our producers to get Jasper and I tickets for Bella and Alice, but if we won, we wanted them there and they knew it.

Jasper and I placed a call to check on that situation, knowing today was the last day that the number could be changed. Jane answered and told us she was working on it, which I wasn't sure meant much, until she told us to shut up and listen. The rustling was aggravating, but when we heard Aro and Caius bickering, we knew that she was up to something. "Who was on the phone, Jane?"

"Jasper and Edward, they were inquiring about tickets for their significant others."

"How many times do we have to go over this? They no longer work for us. We have no reason to appease them." Caius' voice dripped with distain as he spoke of us.

"Yes, but they still have opportunities to speak poorly of us. They've kept up their end, and if Renata staying home this year is what it takes for this to go off without any bad press, then that is fine with me. Gianna always complains the entire show. What if we just let them use their tickets?" Aro was trying to make it work but the fighting continued until he directed his attention back to Jane. "What do you think? You've never really shown any preference towards them."

"Honestly? If we were going to win only one award for this show, it would be theirs. The shows that are up against them don't even compete, so I think we should play into that. Let their names be called and the cameras catch them kiss their girlfriends and then accept their award. They're going into not-for-profit after this; they probably won't be back to the big show again. Give it to them."

"Fine, I'm tired of speaking about them. Just tell them they have the tickets." Caius' voice got very close to the receiver before a distinct slam could be heard through the phone.

"I'll go let them know," Jane said before she pushed a button and was speaking to us again. "Had to play it bitchy otherwise they'll think something's up. Enjoy your night."

She hung up before we could thank her, but it didn't matter because she would have ignored it anyway. The important thing was that Jasper and I were going to share our biggest professional moment with the women we loved.


	13. Keepin' My Fingers Crossed

**Thanks to A Cullen Wannabe for everything, you're the best. Special thanks to my WC's ladies for laughing with me.**

**I have a fic in the Foxy Fic compilation, so for a $5 donation, you'll receive 42 stories, including my first non-canon fic! Head over to .com for more info.**

**I've started a fundraiser compilation for Mental Illness Awareness Month in May called Finding Your Voice: Fandom Fights Mental Illness. This topic means a lot to me, so please take a moment to go to the blog and learn more .com**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The songs are the property of the copyright holders. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for language and lemons.**

**This chapter is named after the NKOTB song "Keepin' My Fingers Crossed"**

Chapter 13 – Keepin' My Fingers Crossed

**EPOV**

Bella and Alice were excited about attending the Tony's, so they decided to spend the morning getting ready. I was more than happy to foot the bill for something that would relieve Bella's stress. We'd become such homebodies when I wasn't at a Tony event, that it was nice to get to show my girl off.

Charlie was healing up nicely, and it seems that they'd found medications that evened him out and helped a little with his lucidity. He was never going to be the Chief Swan of our youth, but he would at least be able to make it through the week without making Bella cry.

While the girls were gone, I was visiting the theater with Shelby, our project manager, so we could discuss the progress.

"So, you see, we knocked out the floor here in this large section for the stage. We'll be able to use the basement level for the passage ways as well as the mechanics for the stage and some storage. We're reinforcing along the edges of where the demo was done, but by tomorrow, we'll be laying in the frame for the stage and work on getting the deck in. Then we'll work on the section downstage of the proscenium arch, but that will have to wait until the hydraulics are in so we can make sure it will work properly. Within a few weeks, we'll be able to put in the rails and the grid and the electric pipes. Coming out into the house will be our next move once the stage is completed. You said you were looking to move in by August 1st, correct?"

"Yes, that was our plan, as of right now it will only be three of us, but we'd like to get into here before the heavy fundraising events begin."

Shelby nodded as we started walking towards what would one day be our lobby. "Okay, the offices still have to be divided, but the prep work is done, so we'll have the entire top floor done by then. The noise will be bad for a while but once the stage and house are done, we'll finish the main floor before working on the basement rehearsal spaces and the black box theater. Right now we're on schedule, and we're hoping to push through."

"That's great, thank you for taking the time to come out and meet with me." I shook Shelby's hand and then went back to my car. I left the theater feeling better about the progress, knowing we'd be in the offices on schedule and the work on the stage would be nearly completed gave me some relief. I drove back home to find the girls still out. I needed to work on so many things, but all of them would have to wait until tomorrow.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but Bella's sweet voice and gentle touch woke me up around 4:15. "How was your nap?"

"Good, I'm surprised I slept that soundly."

Her brow furrowed as she spoke. "Did something go wrong with the construction?"

"No, I'm just hyped up about tonight. Was your spa day refreshing?"

"Mmhmm, thank you for that. Alice and Jasper are going to be here around 6:00 so we can get in the line-up, it's almost like the Oscars. I'm excited."

Her eyes twinkled and I had to laugh. "The line isn't nearly as long. Remember, shows are doing their matinees today so it can't be that involved of a process."

Getting up, I showered and dressed in my tuxedo, opting for the bowtie for this event. Bella entered the bathroom where I was fighting against my hair. She was wearing a vintage style green gown that reminded me of Keira Knightley in _Atonement_, giving me all sorts of ideas for when we come home.

"What's that look for?" I turned to see Bella's eyes almost black with desire, but we'd have to wait a few more hours until we could indulge.

"You're beautiful and I'm just really glad that Jane worked her black magic in our favor. I need you there with me tonight."

"Well, we better head down. Jasper and Alice are waiting."

Bella and I met the limo and soon we were stepping onto the red carpet. We made it through two interviews before the bomb was dropped. "So, news broke this afternoon that you're leaving ACM and the great white way for the not-for-profit world. What sparked that decision?" I know that the color drained from my face a little before I recovered.

"We did some great work at ACM, but we wanted to go in a different direction and give other people the chance that Aro gave us. We were college graduates performing our music at open mics and piano bars, and now we're nominated for a Tony. It's time to pay that forward."

Looking to the side, I couldn't miss the pinched look on Caius' face, letting me know exactly where the leak came from.

The four of us worked the line and were soon inside. Alice took Bella to powder their noses while Jasper and I worked the room. What Caius hadn't counted on was other people's interest in our company. Break of Dawn Theatre Company was on everyone's lips and with our new business cards in hand, we had some offers for possible teachers for master classes and seminars and even a few potential investors.

Alice came back, bouncing around about the fact that she'd peed next to Anne Hathaway, but Bella was nowhere to be seen. I knew we'd need to find our seats soon, so I went looking for her. I walked past the bar to see her talking to Aro, her frame hunched slightly. I walked over and placed my hand on her lower back, causing her to jump before realizing it was me. "We should head in to our seats."

Bella nodded and I steered her away from him quickly. We had nearly made it to the entrance to the auditorium when Bella spoke in a hushed tone. "Are you going to miss this?"

"No. Because there's nothing that says we won't make it back here again, only next time Jasper and I will be producers on the show, if not composer and lyricist. We're going to be making our own decisions, so we could always find our way back here. This is something we dreamed about, and now it's happening. Is that what you were talking to Aro about, my possible regrets?"

"My only regret, is that I let them get between us. The timing is perfect for us to start the company. Win or lose, the Tony buzz will make people see us as successes. If I still wanted to do commercial theater then I would have. Most composers aren't contracted like that. So please don't worry, I'm not."

With her fears resolved, we found our seats and prepared for the show to start. It seemed as though it was our night as featured actor, sets, costumes, choreography all went to our show _Only a Moment_.

Our librettist had just been awarded our fifth Tony of the night and the next award was ours. I was trembling like a leaf as the presenter read off the nominees and then the moment finally came.

"And the Tony for Best Score goes to…_Only a Moment_. Music by Edward Cullen and lyrics by Jasper Whitlock."

Bella's hand squeezed mine as I turned to kiss her before hugging Jasper and making our way to the stage. We'd worked out that those tag team speeches always bugged us, so Jasper willingly allowed me to speak for both of us. As I took the award and stepped in front of the mic, I looked out to see Bella smiling up at me.

"First and foremost, we'd like to thank the American Theater Wing and the Broadway League for this honor. There are so many people involved with this production that helped make it a success from the designers, technical crew and actors, to our director Ben Cheney and our producers at ACM. Jasper and I started out dreaming of one day being recognized in a field we feel blessed to work in and to see that day come is quite humbling. We'd also like to thank our families for their early support of our interest in the art and the women who stand beside us, you've kept us grounded through everything and this award is as much yours as it is ours. Thank you."

There was another round of applause and the rest of the night passed in a blur as we soon found ourselves back onstage when the show was awarded Best Musical. Aro droned on until they began to play him off, leaving us with a huge high on the night. Tomorrow, _Only a Moment_ would be the hottest ticket in town and it was now becoming clear that our phone would be ringing off the hook.

The four of us made our way to the ACM after party out of necessity, staying for long enough to not look ungrateful and then went to the larger party held by the Shubert Organization. There we fell into a much better spirit as we mingled and worked the room. Bella was a vital part of our networking, bringing in the museum and having a good enough grasp of our desires to talk up everyone, glowing with her excitement over the programs we were planning. She was magnetic, and many wives were more excited than their husbands were once they finished chatting with us.

It was just after 2am, when I looked over to see Bella starting to fade and realized that she had work in less than five hours. I brought her out to the car I ordered, knowing that Jasper and Alice would likely stay later than us.

We were home shortly and once we were changed for bed, Bella surprised me with her congratulations before cuddling as we drifted off to sleep.


	14. Outta Nothing At All

**Thanks to A Cullen Wannabe for everything, you're the best. Special thanks to my WC's ladies for laughing with me.**

**I have a fic in the Foxy Fic compilation, so for a $5 donation, you'll receive 42 stories, including my first non-canon fic! Head over to .com for more info.**

**I've started a fundraiser compilation for Mental Illness Awareness Month in May called Finding Your Voice: Fandom Fights Mental Illness. This topic means a lot to me, so please take a moment to go to the blog and learn more .com**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The songs are the property of the copyright holders. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for language and lemons.**

**This chapter is named after the NKOTB song "Outta Nothing At All"**

Chapter 14 – Outta Nothing at All

**BPOV**

This summer seemed to move by so fast with Edward's connection to his old producers severed. Charlie was on the mend, which meant my work schedule was back to normal, and Edward and I were even able to go away. We spent the days exploring our tropical getaway and the nights exploring each other. In the three weeks that we'd been back, we'd settled back into our routine.

Rosalie, Alice and I were out to lunch one afternoon, when Alice started complaining about how excited she was for Jasper to get home so she could seduce him.

"Alice, you're newlyweds, why are you seducing him?" Rosalie was trying not to laugh, because most of Brooklyn knew about her and Emmett's very active sex life.

"My period just ended and he refuses to have sex with me during, the blood bothers him."

Rosalie continued to tease Alice, but I didn't hear a word of it. Alice and I always got our periods around the same time, and I still hadn't gotten mine. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm late." I barely whispered.

"You're late, for wha—oh my God! How late?" Alice's wheels were already turning.

"Nine days, but I'm never late. I've just been so busy that I didn't even notice it until you mentioned it."

"Bella, you have to go see your doctor, or at least take a few tests at home so you're sure."

"I'd rather go see my doctor so I can get everything taken care of right away. Edward's going to be over the moon."

"Even with the company, I mean, I know he's going to be thrilled, but the timing is going to make it tough." Rosalie was being pragmatic, but I knew Edward, he'd make time for our child, like he had found time for me when he needed to.

After lunch, I called and made an appointment for the following day and then went back to work. I got home before Edward and started dinner, wondering how I would wait until after I saw my doctor to tell him what I hoped would be good news. Right before he would normally be home, I ran to the bathroom and was heartbroken by what I discovered. I never heard him come home, but his response to me sitting on the edge of the tub was hard to miss.

"Baby, why are you crying? Are you okay?"

He didn't know it, but hearing him call me baby just made the tears come harder. I tried to calm down, but a new wave of tears just hit me.

"Bella, love, you have to talk to me. I can't fix it if I don't know the problem."

"I…" I tried to say the words, but they caught in my throat so I took a deep breath and tried again. "My period was late, so I thought I might be…"

"Pregnant?"

I nodded and then continued. "But I'm not. It was just so exciting to think that I might be, and to have it taken right back…it hurt. If you had come home an hour from now, you wouldn't have known anything was wrong."

"I don't think you would have gotten over it that quickly." He brushed the tears from my cheek and brought our clutched hands up to his lips. "Do you want to have kids?"

My eyes bulged as I pulled him closer. "Of course, I want to have your babies."

A million-watt smile lit his face as he stood up and led me out of the bathroom. "Well that's good to know, but dinner is probably almost done, so let's go and eat."

I smiled as we walked into the kitchen to finish dinner and afterwards, Edward and I spent the rest of the night cuddled together.

August 1st was here before we knew it, which had Edward working in Brooklyn. It was sweet to see him getting up early to visit Charlie; he was going to see him almost as much as I was. Edward's only complaint was the noise of the final construction, but the work itself was exactly what he wanted the space to be. He'd even been able to use the Tony win and the press of Caius' leak to get some corporations to donate. The Board of Directors was filling up and many of the grant responses were coming in, though not all were good news. Edward and Jasper were hopeful for their first year, and had signed a few people to do seminars, now they just needed to get students.

Contracting high schools throughout the city, they put brochures for their programs and individual classes in the guidance offices and English departments. Going to the colleges, they had internships for theater majors when it came time for their various productions, and were offering new graduates a program that would let them work up to doing the job they went to school for. It was a great idea, and it would allow them to keep the budgets down by having volunteers trying to earn a name for themselves.

I was personally in the middle of getting permissions to use the film clips, pictures and pieces of poetry, prose, and play scripts for the exhibit. I was working from a huge list, knowing I probably wouldn't get all of them.

I'd just gotten off the phone with the assistant to one of the copyright holders when my cellphone rang. Picking it up, I smiled the moment I heard Edward's voice. "Baby, we're going out to dinner tonight, I have the best news!"

"Really, mind sharing it with me, because I've been calling the assistant to the assistant to the assistant to the people who are authorized to approve our licensing of the material for the exhibit, I need a bit of good news."

"We got a huge investor today, even bigger than those two I was telling you about the other day. With this type of an annual gift, we'd never have to worry. Now, having a board of twelve is a little bigger than we had wanted, but Jasper, Rosalie, and I will deal if it means this kind of a contribution. Having these extra funds behind us means we can hold more classes than we'd been planning on and could offer scholarships, I can't even begin to tell you."

"Did you have your lawyer draw up the paperwork yet?"

"No, he's running some standard background checks first. We should know in a few days."

"Okay, well congrats and I'll see you tonight. Are you picking me up, or should I meet you at home?"

"Home is the safer choice; don't want you waiting if I get held up. See you later."

"Bye." I hung up with him, the smile still on my face at the thought of his good fortune. The rest of the day continued on at the same torturous pace, but all in all, it had been very productive. Our dinner was nice, Edward was a ball of excitement, and with the fall approaching we were both getting ready to be very busy.

**EPOV**

I was waiting for a call from the people we'd hired to do our background checks when there was a knock on my office door, which was odd as it meant that they'd trudged through the construction. What was even more surprising was who I found on the other side of the door. "Jane, I really don't have the time today. Please tell Aro that until we 're open for business in January, we can't be bothered with his attempts to get us back."

"That isn't why I'm here. Do you know what my degree is in when I graduate in May?"

Not knowing what she was getting at, but still morbidly curious, I took a stab. "No idea, Jane."

"It's a BA in Theater. My focus is directing, but when I mention that around the office, Caius just asks me for a cup of coffee. Aro tells me that directing isn't a job you can give to anyone. I know that. This is the start of my final year, this semester I'll be directing a one-act in the festival our school holds, and in the spring I will be doing my thesis. I was wondering if your mentoring programs will include one for directing graduates?"

"How do you know about our programs?"

Jane shook her head and held out the pamphlet. "I saw the brochure in the theater office. Look, you're going to be getting a fax in a few minutes. It's something I made sure Marcus' dopey office temp would be handling and they'd expect her to make this type of mistake. I can't tell you directly because of my confidentiality agreement, but you had to be warned before it's too late. Just pay attention to what you get after the newest contract you receive, it'll be in the paperwork that comes after it."

Without another word, Jane was gone and I was left wondering, but like she said, it wasn't for long. The fax machine started its obnoxious screeching and when it finished, I took the stack to my desk and started going through it. Sure enough, below the now weekly renewal contract that Aro would send us, was paperwork that was meant for anyone but us. It detailed the creation of all three of the investors we'd been excited to have backing us, ones we'd been willing to give seats on our board to…ones that were covers for Aro, Marcus and Caius. They'd nearly had us. Nearly.

I ran down the hall to Jasper and Rosalie and showed them what we'd received, not letting them know about the visitor who alerted me to their arrival. They were obviously pissed, but with a single call to our lawyer, who was already a little skeptical about our working with these companies as there was so little info available on them that could be verified. When I discussed what had been mistakenly faxed to us, he told the three of us that it would be handled and there would be no more interference from our former employers.

Having barely dodged that bullet, we focused more on getting everything settled, ordering furniture and supplies after our first board meeting gave us the approval, arranging the fundraisers that would bring in the last bit of money and getting our Spring season filled so we could begin our productions. Meanwhile, Bella was overseeing installations and recording sessions with some pretty big names for the audio clips. Our lives were more hectic than ever, but we always made time for each other.

I'd convinced my mother to settle for Thanksgiving with us this year because we would both be too busy come Christmas. Bella's exhibit would be open by then and she'd be done with all of her own stress, plus, I was hoping to have a little news to share with them as well.

It was with that in mind that I asked Bella to meet me at the theater. It was a few days before Halloween and the construction was now complete, so I told her that after visiting Charlie I wanted to show her the final product.

She called me from the train and I was at the lobby entrance waiting for her when she arrived. The upper floor hadn't changed much since she had been here last, so I showed her our lobby, then led her through the side stairway that led to the black box theater. The more intimate space allowed you to do anything with it against the backdrop that was a blank canvas. The various rehearsal rooms and storage spaces were interesting, but not what I really wanted her to see. Bella followed me wordlessly as we found the underground walkway for the mainstage and once we were backstage, she ran out to see what the house looked like.

I was far too nervous to see anything beyond the stage lights, which I'd set on a timer and were now almost completely off, leaving the lone spotlight waiting for me to turn it on with the remote. As Bella finished her excited description of how much she loved everything, she turned to find me resting on my left knee.

When she stopped moving, I hit the button, putting the spot directly on me. "Edward?"

"Bella, I've loved you since we were five, but back in Forks I was too afraid to risk what we had for what could be. Then, this year, we got a second chance. I was so happy when you came to New York, but I managed to mess that up the first time too. I'm learning though, Bella; you're teaching me. I'm not promising perfection, because I'm far from it…but I swear to love you more tomorrow than today, to build a life full of memories with you, and if for some reason those memories fail us, I'll be there every day helping you remember until we both leave this earth. Will you do me the honor of giving me a lifetime of 'whens' to remember?" I pulled the ring from my pocket at the same time her hands flew to cover her mouth.

"Yes!" She squealed as she ran to me, leaping into my arms with hers around my neck. I kissed her with all the love I possessed and when I set her on the ground, I slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing it before looking up at her.

"You make me so happy, Bella. I can't even tell you."

"We make each other happy."

I kissed her again and then turned off the spotlight. "You ready to go home?"

"Don't we have to close up?"

I shook my head and took her hand, heading back towards the lobby, where her things were still waiting. "No, Rose is upstairs. She told me to lock the main doors and she'd take care of the booth and everything else. Besides, all I want to do is celebrate with you all night."

Bella blushed at the implication. "Well then, I guess we'll have big news to share when we go back to Forks for Thanksgiving."

"Yes we do."

As we left the theater and headed back to Manhattan, I held Bella close, so happy that I'd finally gotten the girl of my dreams forever.


	15. This One's For the Children

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but it's also how I always saw this story ending, a look to the future and the next generation having their moment. Thank you so much for supporting this story over the last year and for sticking with me when the updates were scarce. Special thanks as always to my beta on this, A Cullen Wannabe, for her hard work and to Sugunary and all of the others who review and rec this fic as often as they can. Your RT's and comments always make me smile and validate why I do this in the hours I'm not at work. **

**I have a fic in the Foxy Fic compilation, so for a $5 donation, you'll receive 42 stories, including my first non-canon fic! Head over to foxyfics(dot)blogspot(dot)com for more info.**

**I've started a fundraiser compilation for Mental Illness Awareness Month in May called Finding Your Voice: Fandom Fights Mental Illness. This topic means a lot to me, so please take a moment to go to the blog and learn more findingyourvoice-ffmi(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The songs are the property of the copyright holders. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This chapter is named after the NKOTB song "This One's For the Children"**

**For the last time, here's A Way Back to When.  
**

Epilogue: This One's For the Children

**EPOV**

The years had been good to us. After leaving ACM and starting Break of Dawn Theatre Company, I spent the next twenty years working in the business I love on my own terms. I was home for dinners, kept date nights with Bella, and raised two beautiful children. Sam and Vanessa were two of the best things to ever happen to me and they were our pride and joy. Sam was starting college at Georgetown in the fall and Vanessa had just finished her sophomore year of high school, but more importantly, they were both out of town visiting my parents.

The kids loved visiting Forks. Knowing what it was like to miss out on time with Bella's parents after Charlie passed away right before Sam's first birthday, they took every chance to see the family we had left.

Our careers took off over the years. Bella worked on numerous exhibits at a number of museums around the city with great success. Meanwhile, the company produced several musicals and plays that were moved from our facility to Broadway, earning us a few more Tony's as producers and creatively, but this year was different.

One of the composers I'd mentored was up for a Tony tonight, and I was also up for Best Musical as a producer of our most recent show to make the jump across the river and onto the Great White Way. It was going to be a fun evening with a large number of the people who went through our theater expected to be there at this year's award show, that is until Bella started to come up with something.

It was only the flu, but still, I didn't want to get all dressed up and stay out celebrating while I knew she was home. I'd called Jasper and let him know that we wouldn't be making it and he made the necessary arrangements. So instead of jumping in the shower and getting my tux ready, I drew a bath for Bella using the salts she loved, but rarely used, and went to make some soup.

Bella took her time in the bathroom, and when she emerged in her cotton pj's, I walked her into the dining room where she sat down and dug into her dinner. That made me smile, because it meant she was feeling better.

After the soup and sandwiches were done, I loaded the dishwasher and told Bella to get comfortable. I walked into the bedroom to see her propped up against the headboard with the blankets on my side pulled down for me, a smile playing on her lips. "Honey, I forgot the tissues, can you grab me a box and a plastic bag?"

Laughing at her, I went back to the kitchen to get a grocery bag and stopped in the linen closet for a fresh box of tissues. With my wife fully prepared, I climbed into bed next to her and turned on the minimal red carpet coverage that the Tony's got.

As we watched the parade of people dressed up to the nines being interviewed, I heard the scoffs and sneers coming from Bella and couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny? Those are ridiculous dresses."

"It's the style these days, our parents used to hate what we wore, remember the miniskirts the girls at school wore?"

Bella scowled at me and the reached for another tissue. "So if Vanessa wanted to wear that dress to her Junior Prom next year, you'd be fine with it?"

"Our daughter has more sense than that, and if not then I'll lock her in her room until she finds it."

We were both grinning at that, because there wasn't anything my daughter wanted that she didn't get, much to the detriment of my hair, which was now going grey in places. The telecast turned inside Radio City, the site of many defeats and a few sweet victories over the years. "You could have gone tonight, Edward. Alec sounded disappointed when you told him that you weren't going to be in attendance, and I know you wanted to be there to see him win. He's like another son to you."

"Bella, I'm exactly where I want to be, and Alec understands. He started with me as his mentor when you were pregnant with Vanessa, that boy knew at 20 about what he wanted more than I did at his age. He's always known that my family was my first concern; I cancelled more appointments with him during that first year than I care to admit. But he was always there the next day ready to discuss his progress. He's a good man; he'd have to be with Jane as a wife."

Remembering back to those days, it was hard not to laugh. Jane had joined us as soon as she graduated from college, working as an assistant director and going through our directing program only to take the helm of her first show in our black box theater a year later. When Alec joined a few years after that, he followed her like a lap dog. It took a year and a half before she'd go out with him. The relationship was a fast one once they began it and Bella and I were soon dancing at their wedding.

I was pulled from my musings by Bella's nudge. "How does Alice look like that? Four kids and she still looks like she's 30."

I turned, my head shaking at her jaded view of herself. "Bella, you're the sexiest woman in the world. I'm DVRing the awards, how about we take advantage of the empty house?" My hand glided across her stomach, but she stopped its progress just under her breast.

"Please Edward, I love you, but I'm not in the mood. I'm sick and achy and-"

"Okay love, another night. We only have another four days before the kids are back though."

Giving up on fooling around, I pulled Bella closer to my side as the show's opening began. The first couple of awards for plays were in our favor and it looked like we may just clean up.

When the time came for the Best Score Tony to be announced, I was more nervous than I was the last time I was up for one. It was surreal watching it at home, but when they announced that Alec had won, I was yelling louder than Jane was from her seat beside him. It was only the second time he'd written both the music and lyrics for a show and you could tell that he hadn't expected to hear his name called. Walking up the stairs and over to the microphone, his hands shook slightly as they handed him his award.

"Wow…I honestly didn't expect to win tonight, so please bear with me. I'd like to thank the American Theater Wing for the honor of not only being named the winner of this award, but for the company in which I was nominated. Everyone at the Schubert Organization for their help making this production a reality, our director Dean, for all of your support and working with me to make the show the best it could be. To our amazing cast, thank you for making the music take flight, and the orchestra for your amazing talent elevating my music to new heights. My wife, who is my drill sergeant and my partner in all things, we're like two halves and I'm so thankful for you. And lastly, to my mentor and friend, Edward Cullen. My father died when I was too young to remember him, but when Edward came into my life while I was in college, he took me under his wing and taught me more about being an artist and a man than anyone else. I know you're home watching this, so thank you, for everything."

I could hear the sniffles from my chest as Bella tried to play it off as a runny nose. I wasn't too big a man to admit that his words had touched me. "That was a great speech."

"Baby, are you crying?"

"No more than you are." She turned to face me at my little remark, kissing me.

"Every word was true. You're a great man and a talented composer; I don't know why you're surprised to hear him say it. I was lucky the day I married you."

I bent down to kiss her and she pulled herself to me as she deepened the kiss. The ringing of Bella's cell phone interrupted us as she answered the call from Vanessa. "Sweetie, how's your trip? Are you enjoying First Beach?"

"Yeah, you know me, I catch the flu in June, what are you going to do with me?"

"I did see the speech, but if you want to know what your dad thought, you can ask him, he's right here."

I took the phone from Bella and watched as she crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. "Hi Ness, what's up?"

"Dad, Alec's speech was so sweet. Grandma and I both cried when we heard it. Why aren't you at the show?"

"Your mom wasn't feeling well, and I didn't want to go out late and leave her here alone."

"Aww. See dad, that's the stuff Jacob and I were talking about this morning at the beach."

"Jacob?" I was certain I didn't like the sound of this.

"Yeah, Jacob Black. You and mom know his dad, Jake. Sam and I always hang out with him when we come to Forks. He's still on the reservation, but he knows a lot of the kids from the high school and he's super sweet. He asked me out and Grandma said I could go with him tomorrow as long as he had me home by curfew."

"How old is he, Nessie?"

"Dad?" It was more of a moan than a word, but it didn't stop her from answering. "He's 17, we're nine months apart."

"Put your grandmother on the phone."

"Fine." I heard her mutter as she handed the phone off to my mom.

"Edward, is Bella okay? I wasn't expecting you to be home."

"Why is my daughter going on dates when she's supposed to be visiting you?"

"Because she's been friends with the boy for years and he asked. He's a nice young man and that's the end of this. They've been friends since they were all little kids running around the playground and they email during the year. She's not a little girl anymore, Edward."

"Mom, you never had a little girl, but you did have me, and believe when I say, you got off easy. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Goodnight, Edward."

Bella was just coming out of the bathroom when I turned to look at her. "What do you know about Jacob Black?"

She shot me a confused look before climbing into bed. "He's a 49, Native American that's married with three kids. Why?"

"Not Jacob Sr., Jacob Jr."

"Oh," she blushed at her mistake and then continued with her answer. "He's Jake's 17 year old son. He hangs out with the kids and keeps in touch between vacations. He's taking Vanessa out tomorrow night."

"You knew?" My voice came out higher than I meant it to, but how did I not know about this?

"She called to ask if it was okay. Edward, he's a good kid. I've talked to Jake about this and asked him to put the fear of God into his son on your behalf. Just let her have fun. She doesn't get to see him often and she really likes Jake. You're not mad at me for not telling you, right?"

Bella sat there looking up at me all pouty and adorable so I kissed her forehead and turned off the TV. "What are you doing? The show isn't over."

"We can watch the end tomorrow; right now I want to fall asleep with my wife curled up at my side. Plus it'll keep my mind off what little Jake may be thinking about our daughter."

Bella giggled, playfully swatting my arm before we settled down and she moved the tissues to the nightstand. She turned over and draped her right arm over my waist, my arms tightening around her.

"Night, Edward."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Feel better."


End file.
